A week in the woods
by Miss Trout
Summary: It's Sakura's sweet 16 and she decides to go camping for a week in the woods. Sasuke thinks this is the perfect opportunity to woo a certain blond idiot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto though i wish i did... tear

WARNINGS: LANGUAGE AND YAOI! if you dont like it then i suggest you press the back button if you do then please enjoy

Ok so this is my first fic ever so please please review tell me if you like it or not!

ok so on with the fic!

"Sasuke will you go to my party?"

The stoic boy just glared at the pink envelope being shoved in his face by an overly eager Sakura.

"hn."

He took the invitation from her, but he really didnt want to go. A week in the woods with Sakura was bad but a week in the woods with Sakura AND her friends would be torture. He racked his brain trying to come up with an excuse not to go.

"It's ok Sasuke, you dont have to decide right now just let me know by tomorrow."

'Thank god'

He'd have another day to come up with an excuse. He didn't want to hurt his pink haired teammate too much, it was her sweet 16 after all.

"Oi! Sakura am i invited?"

Naruto looked hopefully at the invitations clutched in Sakura's hand.

"Ya. Here ya go."

Sakura handed Naruto his invitation then said her goodbyes, leaving to hand out the rest of her invitations.

Sasuke watched Naruto eagerly tear open the pink envelope and scan the invitation inside quickly.

"Yes i cant wait, I'm going to get Sakura the best present ever and impress her!"

Naruto danced around happily for a second then waved goodbye to Sasuke as he ran home to start thinking of a gift to get Sakura. Sasuke watched the blond as he disappeared around a corner. A very small rare smile crossed his lips before his face returned to it's usual emotionless mask.

'If Naruto's going then this will be alot of fun.'

Sasuke walked home looking forward to the party. If he could drag the blond away from trying to impress Sakura he'd have him all to himself. Sasuke smiled again as he thought of all the things he'd do to the little blond.

At the same time two other boys were thinking the same thing as they received their invitations. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARUTO!

WARNINGS: YAOI! AND LANGUAGE! NO likey NO read!

"Oi, Sasuke how does it look?"

Sasuke examined the little box wrapped in orange paper and an oversized blue bow.

"hn."

Naruto was ecstatic, he was sure he had found the perfect gift for Sakura. It may have cost him a small fortune but it'd be worth it he was positive.

" I hope Sakura likes her gift, I really want to impress her."

"hn."

Sasuke was practically seething with jealousy, not that he showed it.

' All he cares about is Sakura, he doesn't even notice me. Why can't he try and impress me?'

Sasuke was torn from his thoughts by a loud noise and then something firmly attached itself to his left arm. He glared at the pink haired girl and tried prying his arm away from her but it was no use.

'Great she's here. Why does she always show up when Im alone with Naruto?'

"Sasuke-kun are you coming to my party?"

Sasuke groaned inwardly. He simply nodded. Sakura squealed happily and hugged Sasuke so tight that he couldn't breathe.

'Damn I should of seen that coming then i could have avoided it.'

Sakura would have squeezed Sasuke to death if Naruto hadn't spoken up.

"Sakura I uhh got you a gift."

Naruto held out the little orange package shyly. Sakura let go of Sasuke, much to his relief, and smiled at Naruto.

"Thanks naruto, I cant wait to open it, Im sure it's wonderful."

"Actually Sakura i wanted you to open it now, I know it's early but I cant wait to give it to you."

Sakura smiled and nodded, carefully taking the present from Naruto. She neatly unwrapped the present without ripping any of the paper. She opened the little box inside and squealed in delight. Inside was a little curvy bottle with roses engraved in it, the lid was a perfect pink rose, it was filled with a slightly pink liquid that smelled incredible.

"Thank you Naruto it's perfect!"

"You really like it Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto it's beautiful."

Naruto Grinned happily as Sakura exclaimed over the beautiful gift. Sasuke was suprised that Naruto had found such a nice gift for Sakura. He was jealous of Sakura, Naruto never remembered his birthday and he knew Naruto would never spend so much time trying to find him the perfect gift.

"Thanks Naruto Im going to go show Ino, see you guys tomorrow!"

Sasuke watched Sakura run off wishing his death glare could kill her. Naruto turned to him with a huge smile on his face.

'I love his smile he looks so amazing.'

"I think I really impressed Sakura huh Sasuke?"

"hn."

"Did you get Sakura a present Sasuke?"

"No."

"Why not it's her birthday?"

Sasuke just ignored Naruto's question and turned to walk home. He didn't buy Sakura a present because he hated her so why should he buy her a gift? She wouldn't care anyways she would be happy that he even came to her party. Naruto just glared at Sasuke before sighing and and running to catch up with the boy. The boys walked together for a little bit then parted ways to head for their seperate homes, both walked home with different fantasies of Sakura's party runnig through their heads. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: again i do not own naruto...

WARNINGSSSSSSSS: YAOI AND LANGUAGE AGAIN!

"Oi Sakura where are we going exactly?"

Sakura looked at Kiba and raised one pink eyebrow slightly.

"I'll tell you once everyone arrives."

"Everyone is here though."

"No, Naruto is late and I don't want to have to repeat myself."

Everyone groaned in annoyance and started talking amongst themselves while they waited for the obnoxious blond. They didn't have to wait long as a loud annoying laugh and a cloud of dust announced the blond's arrival.

"Sorry I'm late Sakura my alarm clock didnt go off."

Sakura simply nodded at Naruto and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Listen everybody, we're going to be camping in the woods near a good swimming hole about 30 minutes from here."

"How long are we ataying again?"

"For the last time Naruto we're staying for a week."

Everyone started talking excitedly about how awesome the party was going to be and how drunk they were going to get.

"Wait I have to tell you one more thing then you can talk all you want, I only have 7 tents so that means everyone has to pair up with someone of the SAME sex, got it?"

"Got it."

The teens began pairing up and Naruto found himself standing in the middle of three very dangerous boys in a stare down.

"Naruto's sharing a tent with me Hyuuga."

"You wish Uchiha, he's sharing with me."

Gaara just glared at Sasuke and Neji daring them to try and take Naruto from him. Naruto just stood nervously in the middle, the truth was all 3 of them scared him and he had been planning on sharing with Kiba or Shikamaru.

"You guys I think I'm going to share wit Kiba or Shikamaru."

All 3 boys turned their glares on the little blond daring him to share a tent with anyone else. Their glares terrified him and he looked to his friends begging for help but none of them had noticed his situation except Sakura. Sakura sighed and headed over to sort out the problem.

'Stupid Naruto always causing trouble'

"You guys are so immature, Naruto you'll share with Sasuke, Ne-"

Naruto cut sakura off and started whining,

"But Sakura I don't want to share with Sasuke he's a jerk!"

"Shut it dobe, you're sharing with me."

'Yes I can't believe I get to share with Naruto, perfect I cant wait to get him all to myself.'

Naruto huffed and started pouting.

'He's so adorable when he pouts.' all 3 boys thought simultaneously. Sakura ignored him and continued speaking.

"Neji you'll share with Lee, and Gaara you'll share with Kankuro."

Neji and Gaara shot her a death glare but she left no room for argument as she turned away from them and walked back to her original spot.

'Damn Uchiha better keep his filthy hands of Naruto' Neji and Gaara thought as they shot death glares at Sasuke who smirked at them mockingly.

"Everyone have a partner and a tent?"

"Yeah."

"Good let's get this party going!"

The group of teenagers chatted happily as they began what would be a life changing trip for some. 


	4. Chapter 4

HI! it's me again with chapter 4! here ya go enjoy R&R please!

o ya warnings: language and yaoi!

Once the group arrived at the campsite everyone split up to find a spot to pitch their tents. Sasuke found a secluded spot tucked back in the trees and began setting up their tent.

"Help me set up the tent dobe."

"No, I want to be near Sakura."

Naruto pouted and refused to help set up the tent. Sasuke ignored him and continued setting up the tent. Noticing Sasuke wasn't going to budge Naruto let out a loud frustrated sigh then reluctantly helped Sasuke put up the tent.

"All finished now let's swim!"

Naruto dashed inside the tent and came back out shortly dressed in loud orange trunks and carrying a white towel. Sasuke went into the tent and changed into dark blue trunks and grabbed a blue towel. When he came out of the tent he was suprised to see that Naruto had waited for him and they walked towards the swimming hole together.

"Race you there Sasuke."

With that said Naruto took off as fast as he could down the trail with Sasuke hot on his heels. Naruto beat Sasuke to the swimming hole but just barely.

"Ha I won Sasuke!"

"hn."

Naruto tossed his towel carelessly onto a bush and quickly dove into the water. Sasuke carefully set his towel on the rock and slowly made his way into the warm water.

"Stop acting like a girl Sasuke."

Without warning Naruto jumped on Sasuke's back and dunked him underneath the water. Sasuke hadn't expected it and he took in a mouthful of water. He surfaced coughing and spluttering water everywhere while Naruto was laughing hysterically.

"You're dead dobe."

"You should of seen the look on your face Sasuke, it was hilarious."

Sasuke growled and leapt at the blond but Naruto narrowly doged him and swam away quickly. Sasuke chased after Naruto and soon the two were having a dunking fight. Sasuke won the dunking fight of course. Naruto had started choking on the water and had to get out of the water while the Uchiha just smirked at him.

"I won dobe."

"Shut up Sasuke bastard."

"Hey Naruto play chicken with Shino and I."

Sasuke turned around and saw Kiba balancing on Shino's shoulders waving at Naruto. An idea popped into Sasuke's head and he turned his attention back to the mumbling blond on the shore.

"Come on dobe let's play chicken."

Naruto grumbled but got into the water anyways and when he got close to Sasuke, Sauke jumped onto his shoulders.

"Sasuke I wanted to be on top!"

Oh the sexual implications of that stament. Sasuke covered his nose to stop the nosebleed as some very perverted thoughts crossed his mind. Then he realized he was on Naruto's shoulders and if he didn't get rid of the images in his head Naruto would notice his little problem.

'Shit think of something quick!'

Sasuke looked around and saw Sakura and Ino in bikinis lying in the sun.

'That'll work.'

Thankfully Naruto had been to busy bitching about how he should be on Sasuke's shoulders instead because he was lighter to notice Sasuke's predicament.

"Oi. Are you going to play or not Naruto?"

"Come on dobe let's play."

"Stop calling me that Sasuke bastard!"

They played Chicken and got into dunking fights for the rest of the day until it got dark and they had to head back to the campsite. They cooked smores over the campfire and told scary stories. The stories didn't bother Sasuke he found them quite lame actually, but they scared Naruto and Sasuke enjoyed the fact that Naruto unconciously scooted closer to him. Sasuke couldn't wait to get Naruto alone in their little secluded tent.

TBC

A/N: muahahaha what will happen to poor little Naruto trapped in a tent with Sasuke the pervert? Find out in the next chapter.

Sorry if this chapter was too short or it sucked I normally write out the chapters first but I was too lazy this time sorry. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 YAY! disclaimer: I do not own naruto at alllllllllll

warnings! LANGUAGE AND YAOI! Don't like don't read!

Naruto lay on top of his sleeping bag in his orange pajama pants gazing at the stars through the mesh roof of the tent. Naruto was so intent on the stars he didnt hear the quiet zipping sound of the tent flap opening.

Sasuke silently entered the tent extremely happy about the seclusion of their tent. He was wearing dark blue pajama pants and like Naruto he was shirtless. Sasuke drew closer to Naruto licking his lips in anticipation.

'He looks so fuckable lying there now's my chance!'

All of a sudden Sasuke had straddled Naruto's hips and pinned Naruto's arms above his head. Before the blond could yell out in protest Sasuke crushed his lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Much to Sasuke's delight Naruto only struggled briefly before returning the kiss with an equal amount of passion. Encouraged by this Sasuke started tugging at naruto's bottm lip beggin for entrance, Naruto gladly obliged opening his mouth so Sasuke could plunge his tongue into the hot moist cavern. Sasuke explored every inch of Naruto's mouth savoring the taste, it was intoxicating he couldn't get enough, he deepened the kiss more practically choking Naruto with his tongue.

Finally Sasuke reluctantly broke the kiss so Naruto could breathe, but Sasuke just continued his kisses down the blond's jaw and neck stopping at the junction where Naruto's shoulders met his neck and bit down hard drawing blood. Naruto gasped in pain then moaned as Sasuke started licking the blood away as an apology.

Satisified with the marks he had left on Naruto's neck Sasuke continued down his chest til he came to one of Naruto's nipple. He smirked and quickly bit down on it causing Naruto to gasp and arch his back in pleasure. He traced circles around it then moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment drawing the same reaction out of the blond.

Slowly Sasuke started trailing kisses down Naruto's abs and stopped at his navel swirling his tongue around it then dipping it into his navel earning a gasp and moan out of Naruto.

He couldn't take it anymore he was just too damn hard and he wanted Naruto now damnit! Abandoning the slow torturous pace Sasuke sat up and ripped Naruto's pants off taking in the sight of Naruto lying there flushed and panting in his boxers before he removed his own pajama pants.

Sasuke couldn't wait he wanted Naruto naked right now he quickly took a hold of Naruto's boxers and tugged them down hard tossing them with their pants on the other side of the tent. He slowly turned around dying to see Naruto lying there naked waiting for him to take him but just as he was about to set his eyes on Naruto his eyes snapped open revealing a starry sky instead of a naked Naruto.

'DAMNIT! That was just a fucking dream'

Sasuke had apparently fallen asleep while he was waiting for Naruto to get back from changing. He couldn't believe himself! What had taken him so long anyways? Sasuke turned to his side to see Naruto sprawled over his sleeping bag snoring lightly.

'Looks like i'll have to wait until tomorrow night.'

Sasuke silently got up and left the tent to take a walk and to alleviate his 'little problem'. Sasuke walked off cursing himself for falling asleep and didn't even notice the person standing in the shadows. Once Sasuke was out of sight said person silently slipped inside the tent zipping it shut.

TBC!

muahahahahaha CLIFFHANGER! again Im so sorry it took me sooooooooo long to update i was being lazy. Sorry the good part was just a dream I just LOVE torturing Sasuke it's too much fun! Sorry if my lemon writing sucks I'm completely new to this so pleeeeeeease tell me how you liked it I wanna know your opinion good or bad! 


	6. Chapter 6

YAY! chapter 6 lol this one's longer than the rest.

Disclaimer: Don't own

Warnings: YAOI! and language in some chapters...

The dark figure knelt down to the sleeping Naruto noting how cute the blond was when he slept. 'Muahaha Naruto I'm gonna make you mine tonight.' The figure reached out and started stroking Naruto's cheek awed by how soft the blond's skin was. He barely held in a squeal of excitement as Naruto sighed and leaned into his touch.

The figure leaned down a pressed his lips against Naruto's softly, delighted when Naruto started responding in his sleep. The figure pulled back pleased by Naruto's little whimpers of displeasure.

"Sakura, why'd you stop?"

The figure Growled at the name. 'Damn I have to kill that pink haired little bitch!'

Sasuke had taken care of his problem in some bushes a little ways away and was now headed back towards his tent when something caught his eye. Getting closer he noticed it was two people making out next to the river but who? Pulling out his flashlight he shined it on the pair. Sasuke's eye widened comically as the pair was revealed by the light of his flashlight. It was none other then Shino and Kiba.

'Oh My God... dog boy is GAY?' Sasuke turned red and ran back towards his tent. Shino and Kiba watched him run away then just shrugged and went back to their buisness.

The figure heard Sasuke approach and knew he had to hide so he dove into Naruto's sleeping bag containing his girly squeal of excitement upon discovering Naruto slept in only boxers. Sasuke unzipped the flap and came in mumbling curses and flopped down on his sleeping bag. He rolled over and looked at Naruto sleeping soundly and sighed.

"That should of been US!"

With that said Sasuke closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. The figure waited quietly for a few minutes to make sure Sasuke was really asleep then quietly he stood up and scooped up Naruto hiding him inside his cloak (a/n: anyone know who it is yet that's a BIG clue ) and hurrying out of the tent.

'Foolish little brother you shall never have Naruto' (a/n: YAY! that's right it's Itachi anyone who guessed right get's a cookie YAY )

Naruto started to wake up realizing he was moving he looked all around but all he could see was black. He felt a warm body holding him and realized he was being carried by someone.

'Where am I, Who's carrying me, Why can't I see!'

Naruto started struggling and Itachi tightened his grip on the blond. he held him still until he made it to his camp. Naruto noticed they had stopped and he was laid on something soft and warm all the sudden the blackness was gone and he had to shield his eyes from the bright light of a campfire. He blinked a couple times adjusting to the light and then turned around to see who had been carrying him.

"I...Itachi?"

"Where am I, what are you doing here, what do you want with me?"

"I took you here to make you mine Naruto." Itachi purred seductively. Naruto shivered at the tone of Itachi's voice.

"wh...what do you mean Itachi?" Naruto squeaked out. Itach bent down and and whispered something into naruto's ear. (a/n: something naughty )

Naruto's face blanched and he shot to his feet almost colliding with the older boy.

"Hell no Itachi I'm as straight as they get you sick BASTARD!" Naruto yelled pointing at Itachi. Itachi smirked and took a step towards Naruto. Naruto stepped back, Itachi stepped foward, Naruto back. They did that for a while until Naruto hit a tree.

'Oh shit now i'm screwed, literally!'

Itachi grabbed naruto's wrists and pinned them above his head. He leaned in and crushed the younger boy's lips with his own. Naruto struggled fiercely and bit Itachi's tongue when he pushed it into his mouth. Itachi pulled back and smirked, this was going to be fun. He started attacking Naruto's neck right below the ear earning a small moan out of the small blond. naruto relaxed in Itachi's grip and began to enjoy the feeling. Itachi continured his attack on the blond's neck and collarbone pleased that Naruto was accepting it.

'Oh damn this feels good Itachi's so good with his tongue... wait a sec... ITACHI'S A GUY OH FUCK NO!'

Naruto jerked out of his trance and started struggling madly. Itachi just tightened his grip and continued his attack on the blond's sensitive neck.

'fuck fuck fuck what do i do he's not gonna stop... OH MY GOD I'm gonn get raped NOOOOOOOOOO I'm too young and he's he's a HE! wait he's a HE muahahaha I got it!' (a/n: can anyone guess what he's gonna do?)

Naruto started laughing maniacally and Itachi was curious although a little scared and he pulled back slightly to look at Naruto. Just then Naruto jerked his knee up violently and it connected with Itachi's crotch squarely. Itachi spluttered all the air pushed out of him and curled up and fell to the ground gasping for air. Naruto took this chance and ran like a bat out of hell back towards the direction he guessed the campsite was in. Itachi watched him run cursing himself for not tying up the younger boy.

'Ha i got him good he's not gonna be trying that again for a long time.'

Naruto smirked happy with himself for cming up with something so simple yet genius to escape the clutches of the horny older Uchiha. He slowed down and started looking for anything familiar to get him back to camp. Hearing water he headed in that direction until he came to the river and saw the swimming hole a short distance away. he found the path that he knew led back to camp and started following it back to camp but he was stopped by a deep voice.

"Oh Naruto there you are..."

TBC!

a/n: muahahahaha cliffie! i just love writing them who is it by the river in the middle of the night looking for naruto find out next chapter!

This chapter was by far my favorite i loved writing it was too much fun and i found the idea of Itachi squealing like a little girl very amusing. It'd be so adorable! Oh and i forgot to say this is AU lol thus there are no chances of them using jutsus or sensing chakra and stuff like that. oky doky that's all thank you for reading hope you liked it as much as i did!1 i was very happy with this chapter unlike the others lemme know what you think.

P.S! Lol the next chapter might take a little while to come out I'm having writer's bloc for the first time in this story! IT SUCKS! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 YAYAYAYAY! lol it didnt take as long as i thought it would but i found my inspiration and typed this out ENJOY!

Warnings: yaoi and language lol the same as always!

A/N: O wow my story is liked more than i ever dreamed it would be yay! i've only had it on here for a couple days and i already have more than 50 reviews and almost 400 hits! YAY! I LOVE YOU GUYS! and i hope you guys enjoy reading my story! lol well i shut up now and let you read the story.

Naruto turned around slowly. That voice sounded too much like Itachi.

'He can't be after me again i kicked him hard! He shouldn't be able to even walk!'

Naruto finished turning around and saw Gaara standing there.

"Oh thank god it's you Gaara i thought it was Itachi trying to rape me again!"

Gaara growled at this, not only was Sasuke after his little fox so was his older brother. Gaara shrugged it off knowing he would be the victor in capturing Naruto's heart and took in Naruto's current condition. Naruto was flushed and panting from running and only in his orange boxers. He was the definition of fuckable in Gaara's opinion.

Naruto noticed Gaara examining him and realized he was in only his boxers. He blushed deeply and looked away avoiding Gaara's gaze. Noting that Naruto was uncomfortable being seen in only his boxers Gaara took off his black trench coat and offered it to Naruto. The blond flashed him a big smile and slipped into the slightly too big coat. Gaara wanted to squeal at the image of Naruto in his coat but he contained himself and simply enjoyed the sight.

"So what's up Gaara? What do you want to do?"

Gaara could think of PLENTY of things he wanted to do with the blond but he didn't want to scare him away he had to make him comfortable before he could try any of that.

"Let's go for a walk Naruto."

"Ok."

Gaara and Naruto walked around the swimming hole talking very little just enjoying each other's company.

'Yes my plan is working perfectly I just need to get him to that nice little spot i found muahahaha you will be MINE Naruto'

Gaara started smirking and it was scaring Naruto ALOT it was not a normal smirk there was something incredibly sinister about this smirk.

"Uhh Gaara are you okay? You got a really scary look on your face."

"I'm fine Naruto. Follow me there's a little place i found i want to show you."

"Oh ok Gaara."

Naruto followed Gaara as he dissappeared into the trees down a very small path. The path led to a perfect circle of soft green grass surrounded by beautiful bushes and trees that kept this spot very private. Ther was a crystal clear stream that ran through the edge of the grass and ran off to connect with the river. There was a perfect opening in the trees that let alot of moonlight into the circle which was also lit by fireflies giving it a very romantic feeling.(a/n: So cheesy i know!)

"This place is really awesome I should bring Sakura here!"

Gaara winced at the name damn he hated that girl, she was such a bitch to his Naruto.

'I need to kill that pink haired little slut!' (a/n: hehehe everyone wants to kill sakura! i know i do i HATE her)

"How'd you find this place Gaara it's so awesome!"

Naruto was standing out in the middle of the circle looking up at the stars. He turned around and looked at Gaara, Gaara just gaped at him. The moonlight pured over him making his hair practically glow and lighting up his eyes more than normal, he was absolutely beautifuL! Gaara walked up to Naruto and hugged him tight. Naruto stood there for a second completely suprised by the boy's actions then he patted gaara's back awkwardly.

"Uhh Gaara you okay? You don't normally hug me or anyone for that matter."

Gaara pulled away slightly so he could look into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto I've been wanting to tell you this for a while."

Gaara bit his lip nervously he didn't know confessing his love would be so hard to do. He was terrifed of being rejected and ruining everything he had with Naruto.

"What is it Gaara? You can tell me anything."

Gaara took a deep breath bracing himself for the worst.

"Naruto I Lo-..." rustle rustle

"Wait a sec, did you hear that Gaara?"

"Yeah."

rustle rustle

"What is that Gaara?"

"Sounds like something hiding in the bushes."

Realizing he had been heard Itachi popped up from the bushes smirking at Naruto. Naruto blanched.

"Y-you but h-how can you ev-even w-walk!"

"You're too short to get a good kick there Naruto but i will admit that slowed me down but you won't do it again!"

Gaara glared at Itachi and pushed Naruto behind him protectively.

"You won't stope me Gaara Naruto will be mine!"

"Fuck off Uchiha"

Naruto stood there terrified before he let out a bloodcurdling scream and ran as fast as he could towards the campsite as fast as he could. Gaara and Itachi were clutching their ears in pain watching Naruto disappear in the trees. Itachi was the first to recover because he hadn't been as close to Naruto and glared at Gaara.

"He will be mine like it or not!" With that said he turned and left the way he had come from but Gaara noticed he had a slight limp.

"So naruto actually kicked you pretty hard huh?"

Itachi glared daggers at Gaara before storming off leaving Gaara there laughing quietly to himself.

Naruto ran all the way back to his tent stopping for nothing. Once inside the tent he zipped it up and sat in the corner hugging his knees to his chest.

"So you're finally back dobe. Good."

A/N: ok chapter 7 YAY! lol i don't really like how it came out sigh someone just kill me now -- sorry it sucked so much! It was fluffier than most of my chapters lot's of Gaanaru fluffiness and the cricle was corny i know god i suck. I HAD to bring Itachi back i love him so much and ItaNaru is just so damn HOT! o and the thought of Naruto wearing Gaara's coat YUMMY! lol well sorry for the crappy chapter but at least it didnt take too long too update though 8 may take a while im kinda lost right now. 


	8. Chapter 8

YAY! chapter 8! lol I came up with some good ideas while I was cleaning tables at work I get some of my best ideas while cleaning tables lol. and thank you all for your support I love hearing what you think it inspires me to write more! Thank you all who love my story I love you guys! anyways I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 8 sorry this one took so long!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Warnings: Language and yaoi as allllllllways!

Chapter 8!

"Sasuke thank god you're awake I need you're help!"

"What?" Sasuke looked over at the blond slightly worried, he had never seen him so shaken up before.

"It's your brother he's chasing me!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, he came in here and kidnapped me and then he said he was gonna do stuff to my ass!" (a/n: hehehe poor innocent little Naruto!)

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. Was his brother really after Naruto's ass?

"Sasuke save me he's coming!" Naruto dove behind Sasuke as a figure approached the tent slowly.

"Stay here dobe." Sasuke whispered before he got up and slipped out of the tent. Naruto hid underneath the blankets listening intently to what was going on outside.

"Hello little brother lovely night isn't it?"

"Save it Itachi I know what you're doing, and I won't let you lay a hand on Naruto!" Sasuke was glaring daggers at the older boy while standing protectively in front of the tent.

"Now now little brother is that any way to treat your elders?"

"Shut it Itachi! Leave before I have to beat the crap out of you."

"As if you could beat me little brother."

"Fine you asked for it." Sasuke hissed before launching himself at the older boy taking him by suprise and knocking him to the ground. Naruto had poked his head out of the tent to see what was going on and to make sure Sasuke would be okay. He watched as the two brothers rolled around in the dirt throwing punches wildly while biting and scratching as hard as they could. Itachi rolled over and pinned Sasuke to the grounded and landed a punch on his right eye giving him a huge blackeye. Sasuke bit down on Itachi's arm hard breaking the skin this suprised Itachi and he let his guard down. Sasuke took the oppurtunity and pinned Itachi to the ground punching as hard as he could. Naruto watched helplessly as the two boys fought viciously, neither of them seemed to have the advantage and it looked like this would drag on for a while.

'This is my chance I'll take Naruto away and hide him then he's be all mine'

"Naruto come with me I'll hide you from Itachi." Naruto looked up and saw Neji offering him his hand.

"Okay." Naruto took Neji's hand and Neji led him towards his own tent.

'This is working purrrrfectly Naruto's all mine' (a/n: I'm sorry i had to do that i pictured Neji purring that word and started laughing soooooo hard)

Lee had fallen asleep by the campfire along with several other people leaving Neji alone in the tent. Neji led Naruto to his tent and ushered him inside quickly following him and zipping up the tent. Naruto sat in the corner pulling his knees to his chest and looking around constantly, he was terrified thinking Itachi would find him. Neji sat down right next to him fighting the urge to just fuck the little blond right then and there. Neji then noticed that the coat Naruto was wearing was too big for him and it looked strangely familiar. He thought for a moment trying to figure out where he had seen the coat before. Suddenly he remembered it was Gaara's coat.

'Why the fuck is MY Naruto wearing that eyebrowless freak's coat!'

"Neji I'm cold!" Naruto whined looking over to the Hyuuga expecting the boy to offer him a blanket.

"I'll warm you up Naruto." Neji purred slowly closing in on Naruto completely ignoring the part of his brain telling him he'd scare the poor blond away. Neji was just inches away from Naruto about to capture the boy's lips when there was a zipping noise and a loud holler from the front of the tent.

"Neji my youthful companion why are you still awake at such a late hour?" Neji turned around glaring viciously at Lee for ruining his moment with Naruto.

"I see Naruto is here also!"

"Hey Lee do you mind if I stay in here tonight I need to hide from someone." Naruto asked Lee nervously, he hadn't even realized what Neji was doing earlier.

"Not at all." Lee said flooping down on his sleeping bag and rolling over.

"Goodnight!" Lee said before quickly falling asleep. Neji smiled to himself coming up with another plan to get close to his blond.

"Naruto we only have two sleeping bags so you'll be sharing with me of you're still cold."

"Okay! Thanks Neji!" Neji climbed into his sleeping bag and Naruto quickly joined him.

"Night Neji!"

"Goodnight Naruto." Neji watched Naruto fall asleep, as he fell asleep he cuddled closer and closer to Neji seeking warmth. Neji smiled at him running his hand through the blond hair, kissing him lightly on the lips he slowly drifted off to sleep.

TBC!

A/N: I'm kinda disappointed with this but here it is. I thought the end was cute NejiNaru fluff! yay sorry if lee sounds stupid --; I know I suck please forgive me! anyways chapter nine will be along soon. What happens when Sasuke finds out Naruto spent the night IN Neji's sleeping bag WITH Neji! What happens to Itachi! Find out next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

wooooooooooooooooooooh! Chapter 9 SHEESH! I never really thought I could actually keep this story going but your reviews inspire me to actually continue! I LOVE YOU GUYS! well this chapter is late I know... I CAN EXPLAIN! I stayed the night at a friends and ya my friends know nothing of my fanfic obsession or elses they would probably think I was a freak so I couldn't work on it with her around. Then i got payed THEN i had to work overtie so sorry! but it's here and i will write chapter 3 for BK lounge after work. I promise to update both by tonight. anyways I'm sure you just wanna read the fic instead of listening to my lame excuses so here's chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters mentioned in this fic.

Warnings: Language and yaoi as always!

CHAPTER 9

Lee had woken up early and was walking around the campsite when he stumbled upon a very odd sight. Sasuke and Itachi were lying outside of Sasuke's tent both knocked unconcious by the other. Lee stood there staring for a while before he was joined by another person. Gaara walked up next to him and chuckled at the sight of the Uchihas he then turned his attention to the tent and quickly ducked inside. He scanned the tent and upon discovering Naruto wasn't inside he stormed out and walked right up to Lee.

"WHERE IS NARUTO LEE?"

"Oh h-he's in m-my tent with N-neji." Lee stuttered terrified by the furious redhead in front of him. Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously before he twirled around and stormed off in the direction of Lee's tent making a quick detour to the sandy beach by the swimming hole (a/n: hehehe he's got something evil planned!) Gaara stopped in front of the tent ready to kill the Hyuuga for even touching HIS Naruto!

"Hyuuga wake up and get your fucking ass out here NOW!" Gaara roared at the tent ready to rip it open and the drag Neji out by his hair if he had to. He heard rustling sounds and some quiet muttering before the tent flap opened a bit and Neji poked his head out tentatively looking up at Gaara.

"Good morning Gaara? What are you doing here?" Neji said quietly trying to play dumb though he knew exactly what Gaara wanted. Not bothering to answer the boy Gaara reached in his pocket grabbing the sand he had collected earlier and hurled it in the brunette's eyes. Neji screamed bloody murder and fell to the ground opening the tent in the process desperately trying to get the sand out of his eyes. Gaara stepped over the writhing Hyuuga and into the tent quietly scooping up the still sleeping blond. (a/n: i dunno how anyone could sleep through that but i say so!) He stepped back over the Hyuuga and ran off towards the secluded spot he had shown Naruto only hours earlier. He smiled happily when he saw Naruto was still wearing his coat, he was too busy looking at Naruto to notice Itachi standing in front of him. He ran into Itachi and fell on his ass, before he could even curse at the older boy Itachi snatched Naruto out of his arms and started running in a different direction.

Sasuke had just woken up with a headache when he saw Itachi running towards him holding Naruto in his arms he quickly hid behind a tree and waited for Itachi to run by. When Itachi ran by the tree Sasuke stuck his arm out and clotheslined the older Uchiha, Sasuke quickly scooped the blond out of the gasping Uchiha's grip and ran like hell in a different direction.

'Damn how's he still sleeping after all that?' Sasuke thought as he looked at the blond in his arms.

Neji had finally cleared the sand out of his eyes and was lying in his tent cursing Gaara when he heard someone running towards his tent. He carefully peeked out the tent and saw Sasuke running towards him carrying Naruto. He ducked back in his tent and listened as the foosteps got closer and closer and when Sasuke was in front of the tent he reached out and grabbed his ankle tripping Sasuke effectively. Sasuke landed face first in the dirt dropping Naruto in the process. Neji laughed at the raven haired boy before picking up the blond and running away. He ran a short distance before he ran into an angry redhead and pissed off Uchiha arguing with each other. He stopped dead in his tracks as they turned on him radiating killer auras. He swallowed audibly and started backing away slowly when he felt another killer aura behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Sasuke approaching glaring daggers at him.

All three boys were closing in on poor Neji intent on killing the Hyuuga, they stopped when they heard a muffled yawn come from the blond. All eyes were on the blond as he stretched and slowly opened his eyes, the first person his eyes landed on was Itachi. His eyes widened comically and he screamed at the top of his lungs causing everyone to cover their ears including Neji who dropped Naruto on his butt. Naruto scrambled to his feet and ran like hell in the opposite direction. He didnt stop until he ran into someone, he quickly sat up and apologized to the person he knocked over. He had run into Hinata who now looked like a tomato as she stuttered out a hello to the terrified blond.

"Oi Hinata sorry about running into you but you gotta help me."

"W-w-why N-naruto?"

"Itachi he's chasing me he's trying to RAPE me!" Naruto yelled stressing the word rape. Hinata blushed harder (if possible) at this but agreed to help Naruto. They decided to surround themselves with their friends hoping Itachi would simply give up on chasing him down. They found Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and Sakura sitting near the swimming hole and told them about Naruto's predicament. After laughing hysterically at the poor blond they promised to help protect his virginity from the horny boys. Chouji and Shikamaru walked with Naruto back to his tent so he could change into his swimming trunks, when they got there they found Lee unconcious on the ground, he had fainted after Gaara left and still hadn't woken up. While Naruto changed shikamaru and Chouji poked Lee with a stick trying to wake him up. Lee woke up and sighed in relief when he saw Gaara was nowhere to be found. They filled him in on what happened and he agreed to help protect Naruto's virginity.

When Naruto finished changing he walked with the three boys back down to the swimming hole where they discovered Kiba, Shino, and Kankuro had joined the group agreeing to help keep the little blond pure and innocent. Finally Naruto felt somewhat safe again and enjoyed himself never noticing the four pairs of eyes watching him from different spots in the woods.

'Damn it's going to be much harder to get to him now' all 4 boys thought simultaneuosly.

TBC!

A/N: sigh lame I know. tear I'm running out of ideas. :'( lol but I thought the idea of them all like stealing Naruto and running away only to have him stolen by someone else was too funny to pass up so I had to write it. It was absolutely hilarious to imagine Itachi running away with Naruto and then getting clotheslined by Sasuke I couldn't stop laughing at that thought. I HAD to have Gaara use sand as a waepon somehow I just couldn't pass up the chance. Sorry for the sucky chapter sigh well later! 


	10. Chapter 10

WOOH! Chapter 10 I made it to double digits baby! SWEEEEEEET! Lol i was originally planning for this to be only 8 chapters 1 chapter to get it started and then 7 chapters for 7 days but I'm having way too much fun with this story! I think this is gonna be a looooooong story well anyways on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: NO OWNING OF ANYTHING!

WARNINGS: Same same same same SAME! LANGUAGE AND YAOI!

Chapter 10

"Come on guys we're gonna have smores now!" Sakura yelled at the boys in the water while walking towards the path that led to the campsite.

"WOOH! SMORES! COMING SAKURA!" Naruto yelled happily hopping out of the water and running towards the pink haired girl. Shiakmaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino quickly followed the little blond, after all they promised to protect his virginity and it'd be easy for him to be snatched up in the dark woods. When they got back to the camp Sasuke Gaara and Neji were gathered around the campfire glaring viciously at each other, Shikamaru sighed and led Naruto away from them quickly before they noticed him. He pushed Naruto in his tent and told him to change before they ate smores.

Naruto came hopping out of his tent a minute later wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants, he was carrying his sleeping bag and pillow and he smiled happily at Shikamaru. They went to Shikamaru's tent so he could change then headed over to the campfire where everyone else was gathered. Shikamaru seated himself on the one log that was void of a boy lusting after Naruto's ass and told Naruto to sit next him. Naruto settled himself on the ground next to Shikamaru's legs, Sasuke noticed this and made a move to claim the empty seat next to the blonde. He stood but was immediately dragged down by a pink haired nuisance.

"Sasuke sit by me!" Sakura squealed clinging to Sasuke's arm tightly, Neji and Gaara laughed at Sasuke and both set their sights on the seat next to the blond. Before either of them could make a move Shino claimed the seat and Kiba sat on the ground next to Naruto in between Shino's legs. (a/n: awww so cute! ) All three boys glared daggers at Shino and Kiba but they just smirked at them tauntingly. Once everyone was seated Sakura gave everyone a skewer to roast marshmallows with. She handed out bags of marshmallows, bars of chocolate, and boxes of graham crackers. Naruto started bouncing happily and immediately grabbed two marshmallows shoving them on the metal stick and shoving them into the campfire. When he pulled them out they were on fire.

"AHHHHHHH MY MARSHMALLOWS ARE ON FIRE!" Naruto yelled as he waved them around wildly. The flame went out right away but he continued waving them around frantically until they flew off the stick and went flying into the bushes.

"OW FUCK!" Someone yelled from the bushes where the marshmallow had disappeared. Everyone turned their attention to the bushes and watched as Itachi appeared from his hiding spot. Naruto gasped and hid himself behind Shikamaru's legs. Kiba moved in front of Naruto defensively and glared at the older boy. Itachi was scraping the molten marshmallow off of his cheek just below his eye muttering curses. Kiba started laughing hysterically at the sight snapping everyone else out of their shock they started laughing too. That's what Itachi gets for spying on Naruto.

"Shut up you idiots! I will be back for your cute little ass Naruto!" Itachi yelled before running off to tend to his burn. Naruto sighed in relief and thanked Shikamaru and Kiba for protecting him.

"No problem dude, that guy's just plain creepy." Naruto laughed and grabbed another marshmallow from the bag sticking on the skewer and carefully placing it near the fire not IN the fire this time. When it was thouroughly raosted he grabbed the graham cracker with chocolate on it that Shikamaru handed him. Naruto put another graham cracker on top and pulled th skewer out, smiling happily he quickly bit into the smores.

"YUMMY!" Naruto mumbled through a mouthful of crumbs. Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke watched Naruto eat his smores enjoying the cute little noises of enjoyment he made.

"Troublesome, Naruto you have chocolate on your face."

"Huh? Where?"

"Here." Shikamaru said pointing to the same spot on his own cheek. Naruto wiped at what he thought was the right spot missing the chocolate completely.

"Is it gone?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No that's the wrong cheek." Naruto wiped at the same cheek again and shikamaru just sighed. Kiba started laughing at the blond and decided to help.

"Idiot it's right here." Kiba said before wiping the choclate off with his thumb.

"Oh. Thanks Kiba!" Naruto said before he went back to munching on his smores. Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke glared viciously at Kiba as he licked the chocolate off his thumb and smirked at them. Gaara snatched a marshmallow out of the bag and stuck it in the fire, when it was all melted and super hot he pulled it out and flung it at Kiba. It hit Kiba in the neck causing him to yelp and jump up scraping furiously at his neck trying to rid it of the molten marshmallow. Gaara laughed at Kiba and Neji and Sasuke chuckled a little too although they were pissed they hadn't thought of it. Kiba growled and snatched marshmallow out of the bag sticking it in the fire he waited a few seconds. Gaara glared at him daring him to do it Kiba pulled the flaming Marshmallow out of the fire and prepared himself to fling it at the redhead.

"Kiba don-" Too late he flung the STILL flaming marshmallow at the redhead. Taken by suprise Gaara tried to dodge it but he didn't have enough time and it hit him in the forehead right in the middle of his tattoo. Gaara howled in pain and fell off the log he was sitting on backwards. Kankuro (sp?) looked at Kiba absolutely dumbstruck that he had attacked his brother.

"KIBA!" Sakura shrieked at the laughing boy.

"Hey don't blame me he started it."

"Kiba don't act like such a child." Shino said quietly pulling Kiba to sit back down. Gaara appeared from behind the log emanating a murderous aura. Kiba gulped and started to get ready to run but he was saved by Naruto.

"Oi Gaara that's a nasty burn!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran up to the redhead. Gaara was immediately calmed by the innocent little blonde as he started tending to his burn. After he figured the burn would be ok he walked back over to his seat and snuggled into his sleeping bag. The group told stories and joked around for a while before they all became sleepy and decided to head to bed.

"I'll take him to our tent." Sasuke said as he walked up to the blond who was asleep leaning on Shikamaru's legs.

"Hell no man we know you're after his ass just like Itachi, Neji, and Gaara. We promised to protect him so no way in hell is he sharing a tent wih you anymore."

"Shut it dogface he's sharing a tent with me. Sakura said so and this is her party after all."

"Too bad she promised to help protect him too. Right Sakura."

"Right. Sorry Sasuke but he's gonna share with Shikamaru now and you get your own tent." Sasuke glared at the pink girl plotting her death as she spoke.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled before storming off towards his cold lonely tent. Kiba laughed at him and Sakura watched him walk away sadly.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered before he scooped up the sleeping blond and carried him to his tent. He set the blond down and crawled into his own sleeping bag.

"Night Naruto." Shika mumbled before he fell asleep.

TBC!

A/N: yep that's chapter 10. MUAHAHA they used molten marshmallows as weapons sweeeeeet! O and I find ShikaNaru absolutely freaking adorable but DON'T worry there will be no ShikaNaru in this Shika's just being a really good friend, and nooooooo Kiba isn't after Naruto too he just licked the chocolate off his thumb to piss the other boys off cuz Kiba likes making trouble. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: O MY GAWSH! sadness :'( I start school tomorrow so I have no idea how long my updates are gonna take cuz I have to balance School, Night school, and my job so it's gonna be hard I'm gonna have minimal free time! I'M SO SORRY! Thank you all my reviewers I freaking love you and I'm sorry my updates are taking longer and longer. I really hope I can continue this and balance my schooling and job. 

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto or any other Characters mentioned in this fic

Warnings: Language and yaoi DUH!

Chapter 11

"Morning Naruto."

"Oi Morning chouji. What are you doing in my tent?"

"This isn't your tent dude it's mine and Shika's."

"Why am I in your tent?"

"So Sasuke wouldn't ra-" Shikamaru covered the pudgy boy's mouth with his hand silencing him.

"We promised to protect your virginity."

"I know but what does that have to do with Sasuke?"

"Nothing. You're sharing a tent with us now to hide you from Itachi got it?"

"Ohh I get it now!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. He figured it would be better if the blond DIDN'T know three of his closest friends were lusting after his ass too, he'd never feel safe again.

"Wake your lazy ass up Shikamaru it's time for breakfast!" Ino yelled at the tent figuring the lazy genius was still asleep.

"I'm already awake Ino!" Shikamaru hollered back before he slowly rose from his sitting position.

"Oh yummy I wonder what's for breakfast I hope it's ramen!" Naruto yelled happily before bouncing out of the tent still in his pajamas. Shikamaru sighed and followed him, he sat down on the log and Naruto immediately sat beside him on the ground.

"What's for breakfast Sakura!"

"Pancakes."

"Awwww no ramen?"

"We have ramen if you want that instead you have to make it though."

"I'll make it for you Nauto." Gaara offered digging through one of the many boxes in search of ramen.

"Okay Thanks Gaara!"

"Your welcome Naruto." Gaara grabbed a pot and began boiling water for the ramen. When the water was boiling he poured it in the instant ramen cup and walked over to Naruto.

"Here you go Naruto."

"Thanks Gaara!" Naruto smiled happily and grabbed the offered ramen. Gaara sat on the log on the other side of the blond. Shikamaru watched him suspicious of his every move, he had to make sure Gaara didn't trick the blond into going off alone with him. Naruto inhaled his ramen faster than Shikamaru thought humanly possible, but he paid for it when he started choking on one of the noodles. The blond started coughing trying to dislodge the noodle from his throat, Shikamaru sighed and moved to help him but he was beaten to it by Gaara. Gaara picked Naruto up and performed the heimlich (sp?) maneuver on the choking boy. Naruto eventually coughed up the offensive noodle and finished coughing.

"Oi thanks alot Gaara you saved me!" Shikamaru sighed as if the boy would die from that.

"No problem Naruto. Hey you remember that spot I showed you the other night?"

"Ya i remember it."

"You want to go there with me?"

"Sure that place was awesome."

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered under his breath he'd have to go with them to make sure Gaara didn't try anything funny on his blond friend.

"Can I come with you Naruto?"

"Of course Shikamaru you can protect me from Itachi!"

"Right Itachi."

"What do you mean by that Shikamaru."

"Nothing come on let's go get your clothes."

"Okay. We'll be back in a minute Gaara." Naruto shouted happily as he bounced after Shikamaru. They made their way to Sasuke's tent and to Shikamaru's relief Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be found, come to think of it he hadn't seen Sasuke or Neji at all this morning. Naruto changed quickly and grabbed Shikamaru's hand dragging him rom his thoughts and towards the campfire.

"Come on Gaara let's go!"

"Fine." Gaara glared viciously at Shikamaru hoping to scare him off but it didn't bother the brunette. Gaara noticed Naruto's firm grip on the brunette's hand and he almost killed Shikamaru on the spot. He was distracted from his murderous thoughts though when Naruto grabbed his hand with his other hand and started dragging them down the trail towards the swimming hole. He felt all tingly where their skin was touching and he smiled, although a very small smile, as he looked down at their joined hands. They followed the path down to the swimming hole and picked their way to the clearing Gaara had found. Naruto smiled happily and started bouncing around the small clearing.

"See isn't it awesome Shikamaru?" Naruto said as he started splashing around happily in the little stream at the opposite end of the clearing. Taking the chance while the blond was far enough away Shikamaru turned to Gaara.

"We all know you're after his ass too Sabaku, I just wanna know why. Do you actually care about him or do you just wanna fuck him cause he's such an innocent little virgin?"

"It's none of your concern Nara."

"Actually it is. Naruto's my best friend and I just want to see him happy. If you actually care about him I think he could be happy with you and I would be willing to help you, but if you're just gonna fuck him and leave him, well I'm gonna make sure you don't get the chance."

"If you must know I really do care about him...alot." Gaara muttered the last part but Shikamaru heard it and he smiled at the redhead.

"Fine. I'll leave so you can tell him but mark my words Sabaku if you hurt him in any way whatsoever I won't be the only one after your head."

"Fine." Gaara mumbled glaring at the brunette as he stood there.

Naruto was splashing in the stream when something sparkly caught his eye it was in the stream near the bushes that surrounded the clearing, he walked over and picked it up. He turned his back to the bushes and was about to shout at his friends to show them what he had found when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and covered his mouth pulling him into the bushes. He was spun around and panic flooded him as a pair of warm lips covered his own, his eyes shot open and he stared at the dark haired male kissing him.

A/n: CLIFFIE! lol Don't hurt me! I love ending my chapters with cliffhangers it's so much fun. well anyways. I'll get the next chapter out on wednesday I hope. I have wednesday off and I'll try my hardest to write chapter 12. I suck...sorry this was so boring compared to my last couple of chapters I'm just trying to get the yaoi going i got distracted by trying to write funny stuff. who's the dark haired male kissing Naruto? find out in chapter 12 TATA!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok some people are saying they would LIKE to see some shikanaru so if you want shikanaru send me a message! don't tell me in a review If i get enough messages asking for ShikaNaru I'll work some of it into the story. oky doky on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Warnings: the same as always language and yummy yaoi (ha that's fun to say!) yummy yaoi yummy yaoi! lol shutting up now.

CHAPTER 12! (yay )

Naruto panicked as he tried to figure out who it was that was kissing him.

'Oh my god it's Itachi he's gonna rape me! help Shikamaru help meeeeee!' Naruto remembered how he had stopped Itachi last time and without hesitation he forcefully kneed the boy in front of him in the groin. He turned and darted out of the bushes without a second glance and ran screaming towards Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru help me! Itachi's in the bushes he just kissed me!" Naruto was panting as he waved his hands around frantically. There was a rustle and a loud groan heard from the bush, Naruto squeaked and clung to Shikamaru's back, whimpering like a kicked puppy.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru slowly made his way towards the bush Naruto had come bolting out of. The groans grew louder as he got closer to the bush as did Naruto's whimpers.

"What did you do to him Naruto he sounds like he's dying?" Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he prayed Shikamaru wouldn't force him to answer.

"So what did you do?"

"Uhhhhh I kicked him." Shikamaru didn't need to hear anymore to know where Naruto had kicked the poor guy. Shikamaru felt kind of bad for Itachi he knew firsthand how hard Naruto could kick he couldn't imagine being kicked by Naruto THERE.

Shikamaru was now in front of the bush Naruto had been pulled into and molested. Naruto ran back over to where Gaara was standing and clung to Gaara peeking out from his side. Shikamaru sighed and pushed the branches of the bushes apart revealing Sasuke lying on the ground in a ball. Shikamaru and Gaara began laughing as Sasuke sent the best possible death glare he could given the pain he was currently in.

"S-Sasuke it w-was you!" Naruto stepped out from Gaara trembling slightly but becoming angrier by the second. Sasuke looked at Naruto and tried to make up some clever lie that involved Itachi but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a weird squeaking sound.

"Damn you kicked him hard Naruto I don't think he'll ever be able to have kids." Naruto blushed and looked at the ground mumbling sorry to the Uchiha.

'Why was Sasuke kissing me? Why am I not pissed off? I'm kinda disappointed it stopped. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!' Naruto fought with himself completely confused about his feelings towards the Uchiha. Shikamaru helped Sasuke off the ground and led him over to Gaara and Naruto. Naruto put Sasuke's arm over his shoulder and let him lean on him as he helped him hobble back to camp apologizing several times for kicking him that hard.

"You shouldn't have done that teme you scared the life outta me!"

"Sorry" Sasuke said in an extremely squeaky undignified voice wincing at the sound of it. Naruto started laughing hysterically hearing Sasuke speak.

"Oh man you sound like Minnie Mouse Sasuke it's hilarious."

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke said in his Minnie Mouseish voice. Naruto fell on the ground laughing hysterically suddenly dumping all of Sasuke's weight on Shikamaru who wasn't prepared for it and fell on top of Sasuke who had fallen on top of Naruto. Naruto was too busy laughing to care so Sasuke used this oppurtunity to grope the blond idiot. He reached behind Naruto squeezing his ass. This effectively shut Naruto up and he shoved Sasuke off of him. Naruto stood up and brushed himself off trying to hide the blush spreading across his face.

"You can walk the rest of the way by yourself teme." Naruto mumbled helping Shikamaru up before the three of them turned on their heel and left the Uchiha sitting on the path alone in the middle of the forest. Sasuke glared at Gaara as he looked back towards him smirking and wrapped his coat around the blond standing next to him.

"Oh thanks Gaara it is getting a little cold. I hope it warms up soon so we can go swimming."

Sasuke slowly stood and limped his way towards camp. Naruto eventually stopped and looked back at him he feeling really guilty.

'I should help him even though he deserved to be kicked that was a bit too much. Well I thought he was Itachi it's not my fault.' Naruto sighed and walked towards Sasuke deciding to help the boy. Sasuke gave him a very small smile smirking at Gaara as Naruto wrapped his arm around his neck and helped him walk towards camp.

"Damn teme it's your fault you can't walk you know you shouldn't have done that." Naruto was hiding his blush as he said this. He was remebering the event and he couldn't figure out why he was regretting ending it but was distracted when they reached camp and heard a loud squeal.

"Sasuke what happened to you! Did Naruto do this! GET AWAY FROM HIM NARUTO!" Sakura shoved Naruto out of the way and grabbed Sasuke cooing over him like a sick baby. Sasuke winced and pushed her away from him mad at her for taking Naruto away from him. She ignored him pushing her away and continued cooing over him trying to find out what was wrong.

"What happened to you Sasuke!"

"He tried to rape Naruto and Naruto kicked him in the nuts." Shikamaru stated before turning and walking towards the campfire dragging the blond with him. Kiba had heard this and busted up laughing.

"Ahhh man that's rich!" Kiba said pointing at Sasuke as he rolled on the ground laughing.

"Stop acting like such a child Kiba!" Shino said lifting Kiba off the ground by his collar but he couldn't hide the little smile he had, seeing the Uchiha fail miserably at attaining the blond's affection was rather amusing.

It warmed up later into the day and the whole group decided to go swimming. Sasuke sat on the beach still in lots of pain from his experience earlier this morning. He was pissed about the whole situation with Gaara he could see Shikamaru was helping him get closer to the blond, he'd need to enlist some help of his own soon. He was beginning to wonder what Itachi was planning he hadn't seen hide nor hair of his brother and Itachi normally attempted to rape the blond at least twice a day. He remembered Itachi walking around his campsite talking to someone on the phone.

'What is he planning?' Sasuke asked himself as he watched Naruto splash around happily in the water. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Kankuro were doing a good job at keeping Neji and Gaara away from the adorable blond and they were keeping their eyes on Sasuke too as he sat on the beach trying to figure out his brother's intentions.

Meanwhile Itachi was pacing around camp putting the last pieces of his plan together. He had just finished calling several people and his plan was going along perfectly so far. Itachi smiled happily to himself as he looked at his plan on paper it was pure genius if he did say so himself.

'This will work. Naruto you will be mine by the end of this week.'

TBC!

A/N: so there's chapter 12... Itachi's got something planned what is it? Wait and see! REMEMBER IF YOU WANT SHIKANARU SEND ME A MESSAGE! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: YAY! 13 WOOHOO! I never thought i would get this far! I HATE SCHOOL! too much homework well anyways here's chapter 13.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters mentioned in ze fic!

Warnings: Language and yaoi!

Chapter 13

"Come on everyone let's go back to camp I have a surprise!" Ino shouted waving her friends towards the campsite. Talking amongst themselves excitedly they all slowly followed Ino curious about her surprise. When they all arrived at camp they gathered around the campfire and waited as they watched Ino dig through the 5 different bags she had brought.

"Aha here it is!" Ino emerged from her tent carrying 2 large plastic bags, the bags were dark so no one could see through them so they waited patiently a she made her way to her seat next to Sakura.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he watched Ino giggle excitedly as she slowly opened the bags.

"You'll see in a second Naruto." They all heard the clanking sounds of glass and swishing of liquid. Ino then pulled a couple bottles filled with clear liquid out of the bag looking pleased with herself she smiled as several people cheered and Sakura smiled brightly.

"Happy birthday Sakura, I can't tell you how hard it was to get this stuff past my parents." Sakura thanked Ino and started pulling bottles out of the bag and setting them down in front of her.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed he was suprised by the number of bottles Ino had scored. Naruto watched them take out more and more bottles confused why everyone was cheering, it was just water what's the big deal?

"Umm Ino what is that stuff?" Naruto asked quietly. Everyone went silent and gawked at the blond who blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you serious Naruto? You don't know what vodka is?"

"Uhh no." Naruto blushed harder as Kiba, Kankuro, Chouji, Sakura, and Ino started laughing at him. Sasuke glared viciously at the girls, they were going to taint his blond angel with that poison!

'How dare they I'll kill them!' 

Ino tossed a bottle to everyone and set the rest aside. They waited for the birthday girl to take the first sip then they all opened their own bottles. Sasuke refused to drink and watched Naruto instead as the blond fiddled with the bottle for a long time obviously afraid to try it. By the time Naruto decided to open the bottle everyone else had already consumed about half their bottles of alcohol. Naruto opened the bottle slowly, sniffed the drink wrinkling his nose at the bitter smell.

"Try it Naruto I think you'll like it." Ino giggled encouraging the little blond to try the alcohol. Sasuke shot her a glare for tainitng his angel but quickly returned his attention to the blond as he lifted the bottle to his lips. Everyone watched as Naruto tipped his head back and took a big swig. As soon as the vodka hit his tongue he spewed it back out, into the fire. The alcohol hit the fire causing a huge fireball which Kankuro happened to be in the direct path of. His clothing caught on fire and he fell to the ground rolling around and screaming fire until it was out.

"Kankuro calm down the fire is out." Ino ran over and helped the older boy to his feet. After making sure he was okay everyone burst into laughter as the blond apologized profusely for lighting him on fire. Gaara couldn't help but laugh seeing his little blond angel spew flaming alcohol at his older brother. Kankuro went to change his clothes as everyone recovered from their fits of laughter. Naruto put the lid on his bottle and tossed it at Ino.

"I hate that stuff it's disgusting!" The bottle hit Ino in the head and she toppled backwards over the log laughing as she fell. Sakura was laughing hysterically as she helped her blonde friend up, she grabbed the bottle and threw it back at Naruto but it missed horribly and smashed on a rock surrounding the fire pit. The fire roared and exploded in size as everyone jumped backwards hiding behind the logs they had been seated on earlier.

"Do that again!" Naruto screeched happily as he watched the fire slowly return to it's normal size.

"Hell no you idiot this stuff is so hard to get!" Ino yelled as she threw a rock at the blond, it hit him in the head and he fell to the ground whimpering in pain. Everyone stared at Ino as she started laughing at the poor blond. All eyes then focused on Neji as they heard a growl emit from the dark haired boys throat. Ino's laughing slowed as she turned to see Neji growling at her, she blinked in confusion and began to stutter out an apology but before she could finish Neji launched himself at the blonde knocking her backwards over the log. Ino screamed and covered her face as Neji began clawing at her arms screaming profanities at her for hurting his precious Naruto. Ino reached up and grabbed Neji's hair and tugged trying to get him off her he just batted her hands away and grabbed a huge hunk of her hair. Everything seemed to go in slow mo as they all watched Neji tug at the blonde locks clutched in his hands. The hair ripped out at the roots causing Ino to scream in pain as Neji fell backwards from the force of the tug.

"Oh my god Neji! YOU WENT TOO FAR!" Sakura screamed as she launched herself at the brunette. Chouji helped Ino up and out of the way as the pink haired girl tackled Neji to the ground and began tugging at his hair, but it just wouldn't rip out.

"That's enough you guys it didn't hurt that bad!" Naruto yelled as he ran over and pried the pink haired girl off Neji. She flailed around and screamed like a banshee as Naruto shoved her out of his way to help his friend. Neji stood up and glared at the pink haired girl for knocking him over and mussing his hair. There was a little whimper and then a small laugh and everyone looked at Ino. She had a huge bald spot on the right side of her head. The group burst out laughing at the sight, it was quite a thing to see. Ino glared at them all for a moment before she began laughing too killing the tension and everyone slowly returned to drinking well except Naruto and Sasuke of course. They all consumed quite a bit of alcohol and could barely stay on the logs they were seated on.

"Hey you guys I have hiccup an idea!" Ino blurted out.

"What's that?"

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Ino chirped spinning an empty bottle to emphasize this.

"That sounds great!" Everyone cheered out in their drunken stupor. They seated themselves in a circle near the campfire and Ino began going over the rules.

'Hmmmmmm yes! This will make things much easier! Everything will be much easier with those idiots shitfaced.' Itachi smiled happily to himself as he spied on the group waiting for his help to arrive.

"Naruto you will be mine!" Itachi giggled happily as he watched the little blond from the bush.

"Huh what did you say bush?" Itachi quickly hid himself, he hadn't even realized one of Naruto's friends was there.

"You say you want Naruto's ass too?" Kiba stared at the bush thinking it had just spoken to him.

"Hey Naruto! This bush wants your ass too! You're such a slut jeez!" Kiba hollered as he stumbled towards the circle having finished his buisness in the bushes. Itachi sighed in relief realizing the boy was completely drunk and had believed the bush was talking to him. He quietly moved to a new safer spot and continued waiting for his comrades.

TBC!

A/N: yay there's chapter 13! Yes i know the end was retarded but i though it would be funny if Kiba thought the bush was talking. Who are Itachi's comrades? lol someone gueesed right i was like WOAH! how did they know this! well anyways FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! Toodle loo 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So here is chapter 14 YAY! omg it's so hard to get ANYTIME to write anymore it's so sad i wanna write faster! But work and school come first blah blah blah. anyways hope you like this chapter i had fun writing it

Disclaimer: No i don't naruto i can only wish

Warnings: Language yaoi and very bad attempts at drunk characters.

Chapter 14

"hiccup Okay so who's gonna spin the bottle hiccup first?" Ino slurred out once everyone was seated around the circle.

"How about Sakura it's her birthday after all." Naruto chimed in happy with himself for making Sakura happy.

"Okay spin the bottle Sakura. O and if you refuse to kiss someone you gotta drink up." Ino giggled as she took a sip from her bottle. Everyone nodded in agreement and with that sakura leaned forward and spun the bottle. Sasuke watched it spin and spin and spin and finally come to a stop poining directly at him.

"Yay! Sasuke-kun kiss me!" Sakura squealed as she launched herself at him, smashing her lips against his before he could even protest. Sasuke's eyes widened briefly before they narrowed dangerously and he roughly shoved the girl off him. She had gotten what she wanted though and returned to her seat blushing and giggling happily. Sasuke glared at her trying to keep himself from puking at the memory of that grotesque pink thing kissing him.

"Okay Sasuke spin the bottle!" Ino said as she shot a glare at the pink haired girl for kissing Sasuke before she could. Sasuke quickly spun the bottle hoping it would land on the little blond seated across from him next to Shikamaru. He watched the bottle spin and finally stop, pointing directly at none other than Hyuuga Neji.

"Fuck no!" Both boys screamed simultaneously.

"Fine then drink up." Ino said tossing a bottle at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at her refusing to drink the alcohol, Neji had already taken a big swig of his everyone was just waiting on Sasuke.

"No."

"Sasuke just drink damnit you agreed to play so follow the fucking rules!" Ino yelled scaring Sasuke slightly.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered and unscrewe the lid taking a quick drink and gagging at the taste of the clear liquid.

"Hey I'm thirsty I'm gonna go get some juice!" Naruto mumbled getting ready to rise to his feet to get his juice.

"Hey Naruto I'll get it for you i need to go get something anyways." an idea had popped into his head on how to get the little blond to drink.

"O ok thanks Kiba."

"No problem man." Kiba said while slipping a full bottle of vodka into his coat pocket. Shino saw him do this and looked at him curiously wondering what the dog loving boy was up to. Kiba made his way to the coolers and grabbed a bottle of juice, he quickly opened it and dumped about 1/4 of it out and replacing it with vodka. He really wanted to see Naruto drunk although he didn't really know why he just thought it would be interesting.

"Here ya go Naruto." Kiba said as he handed Naruto the bottle of grape juice.

"Thanks Kiba!" Naruto grabbed the bottle and opened it quickly taking a sip. Kiba watched him nervously hoping he wouldn't taste the difference. Naruto didn't say anything as he set his drink down and Kiba sighed in relief.

"Good you're back we can continue!"

Neji spun the battle and watched in horror as it came to a stop on his cousin Hinata.

"Eww fuck no! I don't care if you guys WANT to but that's just nasty incest crap I won't allow it!" Ino screamed in horror before Neji could even refuse. Hinata turned bright red and Neji glared at her for ruining his chance to kiss Naruto.

"Ok Hinata your turn." Sakura said after both Hyuugas had taken a drink. Hinata blushed and spun the bottle turning bright red when the bottle came to rest pointing at a blue eyed blond drinking his grape juice. Naruto's eyes widened before he too blushed and set down his juice.

"AWWW! Naruto kiss her DO IT!" Sakura squealed making both blush even harder. Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara sent her their most viscious death glares as Naruto slowly made his way towards her. Kiba laughed at the three boys, they all looked ready to kill the shy girl. Naruto finally reached Hinata and leaned in to kiss her but before he could Gaara had launched himself at the girl pinning her to the ground as he he tugged on her hair. Naruto pulled back blinking in confusion as Gaara whispered threatening words into the trembling girls ear. Gaara then let her go and returned to his seat an accomplished look on his face. Naruto shook his head and leaned back in to kiss Hinata, but was surprised when she pulled away an told him no.

"What did you tell her Gaara?" Kankuro whispered as he watched Naruto and Hinata down their shots of vodka.

"It's none of your concern Kankuro." Gaara muttered, watching intently as Naruto leaned down and spun the bottle. The bottle finally stopped on Gaara Naruto's eyes widened as did Gaara's smirk. Gaara quickly stood and strode across the circle towards Naruto but was stopped midway when Neji launched himself at the redhead tackling him to the ground. Neji clawed at Gaara as Gaara bit and scratched trying to get the boy off of him. Kiba ignored the fight and took the chance while Naruto was completely distracted trying to break his friends apart to slip more vodka into his drink. Shino raised an eyebrow as he watched the boy dump vodka into the half empty grape juice bottle but decided to ignore his boyfriend's little games.

"Don't fight you guys cut it hiccup out!" Naruto yelled stumbling slightly as he ran towards the fighting boys. Shino wondered if Kiba had put that much in his drink or if Naruto was really just that light of a drinker. Kiba laughed at the stumbling boy as he added more vodka to the juice left in the bottle. Finally prying the two boys apart Naruto and Gaara were forced to drink.

"YUMMY! I want more!" Naruto slurred after downing his shot. Everyone except Shino and Kiba looked confused but without missing a beat Kiba tossed the blond a bottle earning glares from 3 different boys.

"Hey umm I'm just gonna spin now ok." Ino slowly leaned in and spun the bottle it stopped pointing directly at Lee. Ino refused and they both drank up, Lee spun the bottle afterwards jumping in the air joyously when it landed on Sakura. He glomped her and started kissing her before she could say anything. To everyone's surprise she started kissing him back and when he pulled away she was giggling and blushing.

"Ok that was creepy Sakura spin the bottle."

"No that's ok Lee and I are gonna go for a walk now." Sakura said as she stood up and stumbled away with Lee. Everyone shuddered but quickly turned their attention back to the game.

"Fine then Naruto you spin."

"Ok!" Naruto jumped up and spun the bottle quickly falling on his ass as he tried to back up after spinning the bottle. The bottle finally landed on Kiba Ino squealed in fangirly excitement and Naruto blushed. Before either of the boys could make a move though a very drunk Sasuke stood up and started screaming at the dog boy making Shino very angry. Shino and Kiba both launched themselves at Sasuke and began pummeling him with their fists.

"NO! DON'T HURT MY SASUKE-KUN!" Ino screamed launching herself on to Kiba's back trying to pull him off Sasuke. Soon Naruto and Shino were the only two not fighting with someone.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed while Naruto just sat back and watched a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Meanwhile Kisame and Deidara had arrived to help Itachi.

"So what do you want us to do Itachi?" Kisame asked as they watched the group fighting each other.

"Deidara I want you to distract his lazy friend and Kisame just make sure the rest of them stay distracted I'll take care of Naruto." Itachi muttered never taking his eyes from thecute little drunk blond giggling as he watched his friends fight.

"Okay." With that both left Itachi's side and snuck around to different spots. Itachi Snuck around in the bushes so he was directly behind the giggling blond and waited for his Deidara to distract the lazy genius. Deidara walked out of the bushes suprising Shikamaru but remaining unnoticed by the blond who was completely entranced by his friends fighting. Shikamaru turned his attention to the blond that had just entered the campsite and began questioning him while Deidara just played dumb. Itachi smirked as Deidara distracted the very drunk Shikamaru, taking a quick glance to make sure Kisame was doing his job he quickly slipped out of the bushes wrapping on arm around Naruto's waist and covering his mouth with the other.

"Wh-" Naruto squirmed as he was lifted off the grounded and thrown over someones shoulder getting a faceful of familiar red and black fabric.

TBC!

A/N: SORRY! short and boring I know but it's so hard to write now it took me 3 days to get this typed up I'm so sorry but here ya go i hope next chapter will be better thoug! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: YAY! Chapter 15 is here WEEEEE MORE ITANARU!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warnings: Yaoi and foul language!

Chapter 15!

Naruto scrunched his nose and squinted his eyes as he examined the eerily familiar fabric trying to figure out where he knew it from, but coming up with nothing in his drunken stupor. He continued examining it growing frustrated and concentrating intensely on the fabric.

Itachi was worried when Naruto became silent and remained that way for a while as Itachi picked his way through the forest. Becoming worried Itachi slapped Naruto's cute little ass to make sure the boy was still awake. He was rewarded with a loud yelp assuring him that the younger boy was indeed still alive. Itachi smirked to himself as the blond began complaining about a sore ass comforting Itachi with his voice.

Itachi finally made it back to his little campsite and gently laid his precious blond bundle down on a soft puffy sleeping bag. Naruto looked up at Itachi and Itachi prepared himself the screaming and cursing, but ther was none. Instead he heard Naruto squeal "AHA" before giggling happily to himself.

"I figured out where I know that fabric from!" Naruto mumbled to himself happily pleased with his accomplishment.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I am going to fianlly make you mine tonight." Itachi said as he looked into those bright blue eyes.

"Whatever you say mister." Naruto said before Itachi was greeted with the sight of Naruto's butt sticking up in the air as he attempted to stand up and failed. The blond fell to the ground and began laughing at the failed attempt to stand, Itachi couldn't stand it he was too damn cute for his own good. Itachi launched himself at the blond and latched his lips onto the very appealing collar bone. Itachi kissed and licked and nibbled on the blond's neck pleased with the little giggles and whimpers from the blond below him.

"That tickles...mister..." Naruto mumbled as he made futile attempts to swat Itachi away from his neck. Itachi just smiled at the cute little blond and made his way down the tan neck taking the zipper of the sweater into his mout and slowly unzipping it with his teeth. Naruto gasped for a second then giggled and mumbled something about it being too hot before he shed his jacket the rest of the way.

Itachi ran his hands over Nauto's cloth covered chest before he slid a knife out of his sleeve. Naruto stared at the knife with wide blue eyes.

"A-are you g-gonna kill me?" Naruto squeaked as Itachi brought the knife towards Naruto's neck. Itachi didn't answer him so he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the feeling of the knife cutting through his skin. Instead he heard a ripping sound and felt a slight tugging then it became colder. Opening his eyes he saw Itachi toss aside the knife and his shredded shirt.

"Ohhhh... haha" Naruto giggled and Itachi smirked at the younger boy before attacking his lips. Itachi shoved his tongue in the younger boy's mouth and was overwhelmed by the taste of vodka and grape juice. He liked vodka but he was disappointed at the disappearance of Naruto's unique taste so he moved his mouth down Naruto's jaw and began sucking onhis neck again.

"You're really gooooooooooood at this!" Naruto purred looking down at Itachi before Itachi bit down on a particularly sensitive part of his neck, Naruto tossed his head back and moaned incredibly loud. The sound drove the older boy crazy and he continued paying attention to that spot dying to hear more of that wonderful sound. suddenly he felt his head being tugged backwards and he forgot sucking on that delicious neck to glare at the younger boy for stopping him. Itachi looked up into those impossibly blue eyes clouded over with lust, it sent shivers down Itachis spine and he felt himself become harder than he thought possible.

Naruto stared at Itachi completely forgetting what he was going to say as he found himself staring into the gorgeous crimson eyes of his best friend's older brother. Something was bugging him at back of his alcohol fogged mind telling him to run far far away, but he completely ignored it as he stared at the handsome man above him.

"You're really hot you know that?" Naruto mumbled the only thing that came to his mind at the time.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun." Itachi said before he untangled the hand from his hair and continued kissing and licking the blond's neck. Slowly he noticed a decreasing amount of reaction from the blond, when the blond stopped reacting all together Itachi looked up to see what was going on. Itachi almost fell over in shock as he heard a little snore from the blond.

'He's ASLEEP! What the hell!' Itachi stared at the blond and sure enough he was sound asleep. Deciding to wake him up Itachi leaned down and bit one of the blond's nipples hard. Naruto merely swatted at Itachi lazily before mumbling curses about mosqitoes (sp?) and rolling onto his side. Itachi was shocked, disappointed and incredibly hard. He bit the blond over and over kissed, licked, sucked, but it was always the same a lazy swat, mumbled curses, and a shift in sleeping position. Itachi cried on the inside realizing he would not be claiming the blond tonight. So he got up and found a place to relieve his problem before he flopped down beside the blond pulling him close and covering him with his cloak.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Itachi mumbled as he drifted off to sleep with the blond held tight against his chest.

Naruto woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and was greeted by a familiar darkness and a familiar scent along with a pounding headache and horrible nausea. When it finally hit him why the smell was familiar Naruto froze dreading looking up into the face of the man he was currently cuddling with, but he did anyways. The blond found himself looking at the sleeping face of the man he had been running from the past few days. Then the blond let out a horrible bloodcurdling shriek that woke everyone within a mile radius.

TBC!

A/N: Chapter 15 YAY ummm im not incredibly happy with it but at least i got it done. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: WOOHOO CHAPTER 16 is here! Yay! so Im gonna try to update once a week at least I promise I'll try as hard I can! As long as my sundays are free i should be good. anyways ON WITH THE STORY! Oh and sadly I must say I will be ending this soon because I am running out of Ideas sadly! and I think I've drawn this out enough so expect a lemony ending soon!

Warnings: same as always Language and yaoi

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Naruto.

Chapter 16

Naruto continued screaming as he struggled trying to get free but Itachi had a vice (sp?) like grip on the blond. Finally Itachi clamped a hand over the blond's mouth effectively silencing him. Naruto continued staring up at him fear apparent in his big blue eyes.

"Promise you won't scream and I'll uncover your mouth Naruto." Naruto nodded and Itachi pulled his hand away from Naruto's mouth slowly. Naruto suddenly looked very sick and started frantically trying to get away from the older boy quickly. Itachi immediately realized what was happening and let Naruto go and the blond ran a few feet before falling to his knees and puking in a bush.

'Damn he can scream I think Im bleeding from the ears' Itachi thought quickly checking his ears for blood as he got up and made his way over to the heaving blond. Itachi kneeled next to the younger boy and rubbed his back comforting the little blond as he continued puking. When Naruto finally stopped puking he sat back wiping his mouth looking exhausted and pale. Itachi felt sorry for his poor blond, he still remembered his first hangover it was a horrible experience. So he lifted Naruto off the ground and carried him back to the sleeping bag lying him down gently he started rummaging through his bag. He found a bottle of water and some aspirin he brought because he knew Naruto would be sore in the morning one way or another.

"Here take these Naruto-kun." Itachi said handing Naruto the pills and the water. Naruto looked at the pills suspiciously unsure if he should trust the man that had been after his ass for the past few days.

"Are those date rape drugs?" Itachi just stared at Naruto before chuckling slightly.

"No Naruto-kun it's aspirin it will make you feel better." As much as Itachi wanted to claim the little blond as his own he had to make sure Naruto was in as little pain as possible so screwing him into the ground while he had a hangover was out of the question.

"Oh ok thanks I guess." Naruto slowly took the pills and water from Itachi watching him from the corner of his eye as he took the pills. Itachi didn't move and just watched the blond carefully, it was really freaking Naruto out.

"Uhh thanks for the aspirin... I think I'm gonna you know leave."

"Why Naruto-kun?"

"Well my friends will be looking for me soon."

"Sorry to say Naruto but they're all passed out drunk, they consumed much more alcohol than you."

"... oh I see"

"Why don't you stay with me until you feel better or they come get you, I'll take care of you."

"...promise you won't try raping me?"

"Of course not Naruto-kun I just want you to feel better...then I'll try raping you." Itachi whispered the last part to himself.

"What did you say Itachi?"

"Oh nothing just make yourself comfortable and get some rest, I know hangovers are awful." Itachi practically purred patting the sleeping bag he was seated beside.

"Ummm ok just don't try anything funny Itachi." Naruto slowly crawled into the sleeping bag eyeing Itachi warily as he made himself comfortable. He just lay still for a while expecting Itachi to try something but the older boy remained still seated next to him and watching fondly. Slowly Naruto became drowsy and decided Itachi was telling the truth and he really wouldn't try anything so he turned his back to the boy and started drifting off to sleep. Just as he was about to fall asleep he felt a tug at the sleeping bag, figuring it was his imagination he continued trying to sleep. Then he felt it again and again getting annoyed he rolled over and looked at Itachi who was poking the logs with a stick making the fire bigger.

"Oh hello Naruto I was just making the fire bigger you looked so cold."

"...uhhh thanks."

'Maybe he's not so bad.' Naruto thought as he rolled back over and tried to sleep again, but just as he was almost asleep he felt that damn tugging and heard a zipping sound. Getting annoyed he buried his head under the pillow and continued trying to sleep. He ignored the tugging and slowly started drifting to sleep. Then he felt this warmth behind him and he was cold so he wanted it. Half asleep he rolled over and snuggled into the warm object slowly opening his eyes to find out what it was. He was met with a faceful of black fabric with red clouds.

"AHH what the hell Itachi you promised you wouldn't try anything Naruto said scrambling away from the older boy.

"Im not trying anything Naruto, I only have one sleeping bag, besides it's warmer if we share." Itachi said rolling over and acting as if he wasn't interested in the young blond. Naruto sighed and decided he was too tired and sick to care right now so he crawled back into the sleeping bag and turned his back to the Uchiha quickly falling asleep.

"Finally." Itachi whispered when he was sure the blond was asleep, he rolled over and pulled the sleeping blond into his chest and wrapped his arms possesively around the younger boy.

'So Kawaii, I can't wait til he feels better then I'll screw his brains out.' Itachi thought as he looked at the blond in his arms that was currently snuggling closer to the elder Uchiha.

Meanwhile In another section of the forest 

Sasuke awoke underneath a pile of drunk, sleeping teenagers with a pounding headache and nausea. He groaned and cursed and bit and scratched as he fought his way out of the pile of the drowsy, slowly awaking, hungover teens. When he finally made it out of the pile he made his way to a bush and puked up everything in his stomach before he made his way to his tent. Digging through his bag he located the aspirin he had been planning on giving to Naruto (a/n: hehe they're so alike!) and popped a couple quickly flopping down on his sleeping bag prepared to sleep for the entire day.

He lay there slowly drifting asleep when suddenly he remembered something kind of important.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted sitting up and bolting out of his tent. He made his way back to the campfire and looked over the teens mumbling curses as they examined their injuries from the night before, but he couldn't see his precious blond anywhere. Suddenly he saw a pile of blond hair and darted towards it hopefully.

"Who the hell are you!" Sasuke yelled not recognizing the older blond boy lying on the ground.

"I'm Deidara, yeah!"

"wait a second..." Sasuke examined the blond before him, he knew him from somewhere but he couldn't quite grasp it, then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"YOU! You're one of Itachi's buddies aren't you!"

"Maybe.." Deidara said watching as Sasuke slowly started putting the pieces together. Sasuke turned and saw Kisame sitting on a log laughing at the confused hungover teens around him and helping himself to a bottle of vodka. It finally clicked.

"ITACHI THAT BASTARD! HE KIDNAPPED NARUTO AND RAPED HIM! NOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke yelled dramatically as he fell to his knees.

"Probably, yeah" Deidara added enjoying the death glare he received for his input.

"You bastards you were suppose to protect him!" Sasuke yelled pointing at Shikamaru and Kiba accusingly.

"O shut it pissy pants he's a big boy he can take care of himself."

"Kiba, Itachi's much stronger than him besides we did promise him, we should probably go look for him." Shikamaru said feeling slightly guilty for being distracted so easily and letting Itachi snatch his blond friend so effortlessly.

"Fine." Kiba said getting up and standing next to Shikamaru.

"I'm coming with you two." Gaara said quickly.

"Me too." Sasuke mumbled as he got up.

"I'm coming." Neji said strolling over to the four boys.

"Fine." 

And so the 5 boys began searching for the precious little blond known as Naruto

TBC!

A/N: CHAPTER 16 YAY! omg Itachi's so ooc but i love it lol sorry if it's not all that great I try... anyways REVIEW PLEASE it inspires me to update it's so depressing when no one gives me feedback. Your reviews make my day I swear they cheer me up so much anyways LATER! 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry this is late I know I know I got a cold then i spent a bunch of time on this video tribute to my friends that Im quite happy with the result of. If you wanna see it's on my myspace the link is in my profile. Anyways Here's chapter 17 WOOH!!

Warnings: Same as always

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING!

Chapter 17!

The five boys spent hours searching for their blond friend but could not find a trace of him anywhere. Finally Shikamaru remembered Itachi's blond friend back at camp.

"We should go back and question that blond guy." Shikamaru said slowly as he turned back towards their campsite.

"That's a great idea Shikamaru why didn't you think of it earlier?" Kiba cheered

"Shut up Kiba you're making my headache worse."

"Ohhhh that's why. HAHA Shikamaru's got a hangover!!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as Kiba bounced around laughing at him making his headache much worse than it already was.

"Shut up dog boy you're giving me a headache. Why the hell don't you have a hangover?" Neji snarled as he glared at the boy while rubbing his temples.

"I don't get them anymore I've been drinking for a long time!" Kiba laughed enjoying the pain he was causing everyone around him.

They eventually made it back to camp and luckily the blond boy was still there talking to Ino about haircare. The blue shark like man had left long ago not wanting to get anymore involved in Itachi's little game.

"Hey you where the hell did Itachi take Naruto?!" Kiba shouted pointing at Deidara.

"Im not suppose to tell you...yeah."

"Well show us where they are or I'll cut all your hair off!" Sasuke yelled pulling a pair of scissors out of nowhere.

"NO! NOT MY HAIR!! okay okay I'll show you." Deidara mumbled waving goodbye to Ino and leading the five teens out of the campsite and down a path headed towards Itachi's campsite.

Meanwhile at camp ItaNaru

Naruto slowly awoke to the smell of ramen.

"RAMEN!" Naruto squealed sitting straight up quickly looking around for his precious ramen. He heard a chuckle and found Itachi sitting next to him holding a cup of hot ramen.

"I had a feeling that would wake you up Naruto-kun." Itachi smiled as he handed the ramen to the drooling blond.

"Uhhh Thank you." Naruto said nervously as he slowly took the cup from the older boy eyeing him nervously. He still wasn't sure if he could trust Itachi or not but ramen was ramen!

"Itadakimasu." the blond mumbled before digging into his ramen happily. Itachi watched him closely enjoying the sight very much.

"Do you have any more?" Naruto asked. Itachi blinked slowly and nodded pointing at a bag lying near the campfire.

'He ate that fast!' Itachi thought to himself as he watched the younger boy make his way to the bag he had pointed at earlier.

"OH MY GOD!! There's so much ramen here!"

"It's all for you Naruto-kun." Itachi said pleased with the happy smile he recieved from the adorable little blond.

"I LOVE RAMEN!! I guess you're not so bad after all." Naruto said happily as he pulled out some ramen and began boiling water.

'Yes it's working! He's not scared of me anymore.' Itachi smirked as he watched the little blond scurry around making his ramen. Naruto made several bowls of ramen and scarfed them all down in no time, but his stomach was still upset from the previous night and before too long he was emptying his stomach in a nearby bush. Itachi made his way over and rubbed the blond's back comforting him as he continued to empty his stomach.

"My stomach hurts. I shouldn't have eaten all that ramen." Naruto mumbled weakly as he fell to his knees. Leaning back into Itachi's arms and snuggling into the warm comfort. Itachi smiled at the blond and stroked his hair trying to comfort the younger boy.

"Thanks Itachi." Naruto mumbled as he started drifting off to sleep. Itachi scooped up the blond who immediately snuggled into his chest and made his way back to the campfire settling down and the sleeping bag and pulling the sleeping blond into his lap. He wrapped the blond in his coat and continued stroking the silky soft blond hair.

'He's so cute. I can't wait until he feels better and I can make him all mine muahahaha!' Itachi tightened his grip on the blond posessively and sat with the blond in his lap for about 40 minutes before he heard a rustling and the sound of voices.

"It's right up here yeah!"

'Damnit Deidara I'm gonna kill you.' Itachi thought glaring at the bush as it rustled more and the voices got closer. Suddenly Deidara appeared leading 5 others.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed at his brother noticing the sleeping blond in his lap.

"Get your hands off him Uchiha." Neji growled dangerously while Gaara remained silent but glared at the older boy. Kiba and Shikamaru remained silent taking in the sight, it didn't look like Itachi had done anything too bad to the blond.

"Why the hell did you bring them here Deidara? You were suppose to distract so they WOULDN'T find me."

"They threatened to cut off my hair!"

"Damnit Deidara." Itachi growled at the blond carefully trying not to wake Naruto, but unfortunately Sasuke wasn't planning on shutting up.

"Let go of him Itachi." Sasuke growled ready to pry the blond from his brother's hands.

"Shut up little brother you'll wake him up."

"What did you do to him Itachi? Did you drug him I swear if you did I'll castrate you with a fork!" Neji growled dangerously never taking his eyes from the older Uchiha.

"No I didn't drug him I didn't do anything he didn't want. He's hungover and I'm taking care of him." Itachi answered simply looking down at the sleeping blond.

"You better not have done anything to him when he was drunk Itachi!" Sasuke yelled waking up the sleeping blond.

"Sasuke? Neji, Gaara, Shikamru, Kiba? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We came here to rescue from Itachi." Kiba said.

"Oh thanks but I'm ok." Everyone froze dumbstruck by the blond's words.

"B-but you were afraid of him last night!"

"He's not so bad when he's not trying to rape me besides he gave me lots of ramen!" Itachi smirked triumphantly at the looks on the boy's faces.

"You heard him you can leave us alone now. He'll go back when he wants do."

'Or when I'm done with him.' Itachi added silently to himself as he tried to shoo the boys away with his glare.

"I'll go with you guys It's almost time for dinner anyways." Naruto said as he climbed off Itachi's lap and made his way to his friends.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Itachi screamed at his mind pissed at the stupid smirk plastered on his brother's face.

"Bye Itachi thanks for the ramen!" Naruto waved goodbye as he stumbled towards his friends. Sasuke offered the blond a piggy back ride which the Naruto quickly accepted and climbed onto the raven haird boy's back. Sasuke threw one last triumphant smirk at his older brother before turning and following the other 4 boys out of the campsite.

TBC!!

A/N: all done finally I'm so tired so sorry if the end sucked I just wanted to get to sleep! I loved the camp ItaNaru thing so I thought i'd add it sorry if it was stupid. Don't worry this will be SasuNaru! anyways sorry it was late! 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Chapter 18 HOORAY!! Sorry it's so late I got the flu and I was out of school for 4 days and I felt so cruddy it took all my strength just to stay up and finish my Halloween story (the 2nd part will be coming out SOON!!). Umm sadly I've lost track of how many days it's been so I dunno how long they've been in the woods SORRY!!**

**Warnings: Yaoi and cursing o and a lemon in this chappie!!**

**Disclaimer: I wish but sadly I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 18 

"So Naruto what did Itachi do to you?" Kiba asked as the six boys made their way back to camp.

"Ummm… I'm not sure I can't remember much from last night but he gave me lot's of ramen, and he was really nice when I was sick."

"So you don't remember anything from last night?" Sasuke pressed hoping dearly his brother had not done anything to the little blond.

"Not really, I remember watching you guys fight then I remember being kidnapped, and something felt really good that's it."

"Itachi didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Nope he swore he wouldn't take advantage of me while I was drunk, he's really nice Sasuke you should be more like him." Sasuke cringed at those words and considered throwing the blond off his back but restrained himself.

All six boys fell silent as they picked their way through the quickly darkening forest. Naruto fell asleep as Sasuke continued carrying him on his back. They finally saw the light of the campfire in the distance and made their way towards it exhausted from the long trek through the woods. They reached the warmth of the campfire and all of them fell to the ground exhausted content to sleep where they had fallen.

"So you're finally back eh? We've been waiting, what took so long?"

"Shut up Sakura." Kiba mumbled and shot her a halfhearted glare. She simply laughed and snuggled closer to Lee.

"What are you doing with bushy brow Sakura!?!?!" Naruto who had woken up when Sasuke dropped him on the ground jumped up and yelled.

"Shut up baka, he's my boyfriend now!" Sakura yelled as she punched Naruto in the head sending him right back into the ground.

Naruto looked heartbroken as Sakura shot him another glare and made her way back over to Lee. Sasuke wanted to kill the pink haired wench for causing his blond fox so much misery. Naruto slowly stood up and glanced sadly at Sakura again.

"Hahaha…I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed guys night." Naruto said as cheerfully as he could muster trying to hide his pain but Sasuke could easily tell he was crushed.

"Night Naruto." Kiba mumbled, the only one awake enough to respond to the blond. Naruto quickly disappeared in the direction of the tent he had been sharing with Sasuke. After a few minutes Sasuke got up and followed after the blond intent on relieving his pain. When he reached to the tent he could hear Naruto mumbling bitterly and it broke his heart to hear his normally happy blond so upset. Silently Sasuke slipped into the tent and sat down next to the blond who currently had the blankets pulled over his head. Naruto peeked out at Sasuke before covering his face again.

"What do you want teme?" Naruto mumbled bitterly.

"Dobe… you shouldn't be upset." Sasuke started carefully unsure of what to say, he wasn't too good at the whole comforting thing.

"What do you know teme?" Naruto bit out removing the covers slightly to shoot an angry glare at Sasuke.

"Just forget about her dobe, there's someone better for you somewhere."

'_Yeah me.' _Sasuke added in his head.

"I can't Sasuke I really liked her!"

"You can find someone better than her Naruto."

"No I can't Sasuke it's not just her every girl I've ever liked hates me, they act like I'm a monster. No one likes me Sasuke."

"That's not true Naruto."

"Are you talking about Itachi? He just wants to fuck me he doesn't like me." Naruto mumbled bitterly turning away from Sasuke.

'_Here it goes, Oh god I hope he doesn't hate me for this.' _

"I'm not talking about Itachi dobe, I'm talking about me, I like you and I have for a long time." Sasuke said quietly a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

Naruto stiffened before rolling over slowly to look at Sasuke. Sasuke examined his face nervously, looking for any signs of anger or disgust and thankfully finding none.

"You…r-really like me Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yes dobe I really like you."

Naruto stared at Sasuke unsure of how to react. He knew he liked Sasuke too but Sasuke was his best friend, and he was a guy. Naruto had no problem with gay people after all his adoptive father was gay but he had never really thought of being with a guy himself.

The silence was unnerving Sasuke so he mustered up all the confidence he had left and captured the younger boy's lips in a passionate kiss. Closing his eyes tightly he prepared for rejection but it never came. Instead Naruto slowly returned the kiss causing Sasuke's heart to skip a beat. Gaining confidence Sasuke ran his tongue along the blond's lower lip causing the boy to gasp and give Sasuke entrance into his mouth. Sasuke plunged his tongue into the moist warm cavern and memorized every inch before they broke the kiss for air. Sasuke pulled back and looked down at Naruto who was blushing bright red.

"I like you too teme."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto who laughed and smiled back at Sasuke before he was silenced by another passionate kiss from the older boy. Naruto moaned lightly into Sasuke's mouth and ran his tongue along the raven-haired boy's tongue. Their tongues battled for dominance briefly but Sasuke won and they pulled apart for air. Sasuke then moved his attention to the smaller boy's neck and began licking and sucking on his neck pleased with the little whimpers and moans coming from the blond below him.

Sasuke pulled back and tore the blanket off the blond revealing his tan chest. Sasuke licked his lips, straddled the younger boy, and began teasing one of the pink nipples with his tongue. Naruto gasped and wound his fingers into the silky raven locks. Sasuke smirked and took the nipple into his mouth biting lightly and teasing until it was bright red then he moved and did the same thing to the other, causing the same reaction from the blond. Once he was done teasing Naruto's nipples he slowly licked his way down the blond's torso and stopped at the belly button, swirling his tongue around it and dipping his tongue into the belly button he received more gasps and moans from the younger boy. Moving lower down he came to the hem of Naruto's pajama pants and ran his tongue just under the edge of his pants.

Sitting up Sasuke removed his shirt and shorts leaving him in only his boxers. He looked down at Naruto who was flushed and breathing hard, his eyes were glazed over with lust and his lips were red and puffy from kissing. Sasuke leaned down and caught Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss quickly before he pulled off the blond's pants and boxers in one quick motion. Naruto gasped as the cool air hit his naked flash and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled lightly before straddling the boy again and kissing him. He made his way down the blond's neck kissing until Naruto squirmed underneath him brushing their erections together and causing both boys to gasp. Sasuke smirked and ground his hips against the blond's sending spikes a pleasure through both of them. Naruto bucked wanting more of the friction and moaned loudly as pleasure raced through his body.

Moving in between the blond's legs Sasuke bent down and ran his tongue over Naruto's member earning a loud moan and fingers entwined in his hair. Sasuke ran his tongue over the tip of the blond's member dipping his tongue into the slit and tasting the blond. Naruto tightened his grip on the silky black locks as Sasuke took all of his member into his mouth, deep throating him. Sasuke was pleased with all the moans and gasps he received as he continued deep thoating the boy, bringing him closer to completion.

"Ahh fuck Sasuke I'm gonna cum!" Naruto yelled before reaching his completion. Naruto moaned Sasuke's name loudly as he came into the raven's mouth. Sasuke drank up every drop and moved to kiss the blond forcing him to taste himself. Once they broke for air Sasuke stuck 3 of his fingers in Naruto's mouth telling him to suck as he slowly removed his boxers. Naruto did as he was told and sucked on the older boy's finger coating them with his spit. Sasuke moaned as he watched the blond suck on his fingers so suggestively before pulling them out and slowly bringing them to trace around Naruto's entrance lightly. The younger boy gasped and squinted his eyes shut as one finger was pushed inside him. Sasuke waited patiently as Naruto adjusted to the feeling before adding a 2nd finger and starting a scissoring motion, stretching the blond. As Sasuke moved his fingers he suddenly hit a spot that caused the blond to cry out in pleasure and arch up off the tent floor.

"Oh fuck Sasuke..p-please do that again." Sasuke added a third finger and hit the spot again receiving a loud moan from the blond. Sasuke continued hitting that spot with his fingers until he figured Naruto was stretched thoroughly enough. Quickly pulling his fingers out Sasuke positioned himself in between the blond's legs, placing Naruto's legs on his shoulders he slowly started pushing in. He controlled himself as he was surrounded by the tight warmth that was Naruto, he wanted desperately just to pound the blond into the ground but restrained himself for the blond's sake. Finally he was all the way in and he held still and waited for the blond to adjust and signal for him to move.

"Fuck…m-move Sasuke!" Naruto demanded wiggling his hips slightly. Sasuke complied immediately pulling out and pushing back in slowly over and over again. Suddenly he found Naruto's prostate again causing the blond to thrust himself onto Sasuke and moan loudly.

"Faster Sasuke." Naruto begged thrusting his hips down onto Sasuke's member. Sasuke gasped and moaned slightly and began thrusting back. Sasuke grabbed the blond's forgotten member and began pumping in time with his thrusts, he picked up his pace and hit Naruto's prostate with every thrust bringing them both closer and closer to completion. Naruto suddenly came moaning Sasuke's name, his inner walls tightening around Sasuke and with a few hard thrusts Sasuke came inside the blond moaning the younger boy's name.

Sasuke pulled himself out of the blond collapsed beside him catching his breath. They lay there for a while breathing hard before they both cleaned themselves up and put on their pajamas. Sasuke pulled the blond into his chest and covered them with a blanket. He ran his hand through the silky blond hair until the blond fell asleep. He kissed Naruto lightly before burying his face in the blond locks and falling asleep.

**TBC!!!!!!**

**A/N: DONE FINALLY!! Umm I don't have much to say here's the lemon people have been waiting for. O and next chapter is the last chapter, I'm sorry if this sucked!! I have to end this story though because I have all these ideas for fics and I want to start working on another. Anyways BYE!!**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Last chapter of a week in the woods!! Thanks to everyone who supported me through my very first fan fic ever I love you all. Here's the last chapter after a very long wait. I'm sorry if it sucks I just didn't have many ideas for this chapter because it was supposed to end with the lemon. (Oops)

**Chapter 19**

Sasuke woke to a cracking sound and growling. Opening his eyes slowly he was met with the faces of three very angry boys. Itachi, Gaara, and Neji stood around Sasuke cracking their knuckles, as they got ready to massacre the younger Uchiha. Sasuke swallowed hard and slowly started crawling away from the boys positioned in front of the tent door.

"Uhh…morning guys." Sasuke squeaked out, eyes desperately searching for an escape route.

"You have a 5 second head start little brother use it wisely." Itachi growled as he pulled rope out of his cloak.

"5" Gaara started, pulling sand out of his trench coat.

"4" Neji counted pulling duct tape out of his pocket.

"3" Itachi growled. Sasuke was clawing at the back of tent at this point desperately trying to make an exit but the fabric wouldn't rip. He was trapped.

"2"

"1"

"Time's up."

Sasuke screamed as he was blinded with sand before the three descended on him. Neji duct taped his mouth with 6 or 7 pieces of duct tape as Itachi tied the rope around his ankles. The three boys carried Sasuke out of the tent, he was squirming and looking desperately at Naruto begging for help, but the blond was sound asleep.

'_Damnit! Why is he such a heavy sleeper!!' _Sasuke screamed but it was no use the duct tape silenced him effectively.

He was carried to a large tree where the other end of the rope was tossed over a sturdy branch and he was suspended from the tree by his ankles. They tied the rope off and used a smaller piece to tie Sasuke's arms up so he couldn't free himself. Happy with their work they waved goodbye to Sasuke and left him there hanging by his ankles from a huge redwood tree. Sasuke wiggled and tried desperately to free himself but he couldn't.

He hung their all the blood rushing to his head cursing his brother, Neji and Gaara in his head. Wishing horrible painful deaths on them all and swearing to get revenge. He'd start by shaving Neji's head then he would put a ton of gum in his brother's hair while he slept and draw on his face with permanent marker, and finally he would staple a panda suit to Gaara.

'_Muahahahaha I'll get those bastards back.' _Sasuke laughed evilly in his head but it ended as he began to feel dizzy.

'_How long have I been here?'_ Sasuke wondered.

Suddenly Sasuke had an Idea. Tape is useless when it gets wet maybe he can get the duct tape off with spit. (A/N: Lol I seriously tried that, It didn't work so well.) He poked his tongue through his lips and attempted to get the duct tape wet but it didn't work at all. Instead his tongue was now stuck to the duct tape also.

'_DAMNIT' _Sasuke screamed in his mind as he tried to free his tongue but it was no use. He gave up and settled for glaring at a curious squirrel staring up at him from the ground.

'_Go get help squirrelly! I'll give you all the acorns you can eat!' _Sasuke paused as he realized he was begging a squirrel for help in his mind.

'_I'm going crzy, I'm begging a stupid fucking squirrel for help. I've been here too long SOMEONE HELP ME!!' _Seemingly sensing the Uchiha's anger the squirrel scampered off disappearing into the woods.

'_Fucking squirrel. Now I'm alone…' _Sasuke hung there counting pinecones as he waited for someone to realize he was missing and go searching for him.

'_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,28,19,2-…FUCK that's not a pinecone, now I lost count.' _It seemed like forever but finally Sasuke heard a rustle and cracking twigs. Sasuke wanted to yell out in joy when he saw Naruto walking towards him with an amused smile on his face.

"A little hung up are we teme?" Naruto chuckled as he stood underneath Sasuke and looked up at him.

"You'd never believe but this little squirrelly led me to you." Naruto said as he pointed at the same squirrel Sasuke had been begging earlier.

"I bet you want down I'll be right back let me go get an ax." Naruto took off in the direction he had come from. Sasuke hung there waiting for Naruto for several minutes before he finally returned carrying a large axe. Naruto walked over to the end of the rope that was tied off and lifted the axe and got ready to swing. Sasuke realized what would happen if Naruto cut the rope and started screaming trying to stop the boy but the duct tape muffled his protests, with one clean chop Naruto severed the rope.

As soon as the rope broke Sasuke plummeted to the ground landing in a painful heap on the forest floor.

"Oops sorry Sasuke." Naruto apologized hurrying over to the older boy he untied his ankles and arms. Sasuke stretched his sore limbs and let the blood flow back into them.

"Now to get rid of the duct tape." Naruto reached up and grabbed the edge of the duct tape and got ready to pull. Sasuke's eyes widened and he struggled but Naruto ignored him and yanked, ripping the duct tape off all at once.

"OWWWW FUCK NARUTO!!" Sasuke screamed sucking on his abused tongue.

"Don't be a baby Sasuke."

"MY TONGUE WAS STUCK TO THAT DOBE!!"

"Hahahaha how the hell did you do that?!?! Try to lick the duct tape off?" Naruto busted up laughing as Sasuke glared at him.

"Fuck you dobe." Sasuke growled.

"HAHAHA you sound ridiculous Sasuke!!"

Sasuke growled and lunged at Naruto pinning him to the ground kissing him hard. He lured Naruto's tongue into his mouth and then bit down hard.

"Oww Sasuke you jerk."

"Dobe you sound ridiculous." Sasuke mocked laughing at the angry blond. Naruto glared at Sasuke but broke into laughter after a minute.

Once they were done laughing Naruto helped Sasuke to his feet and held him as he got his legs working again. They were almost back to camp when Naruto remembered something.

"Oi Sasuke I have a surprise for you." Naruto said leading Sasuke off to the edge of the campsite. They rounded a corner and Sasuke fell to the ground laughing as soon as he saw Naruto's surprise. Itachi, Gaara, and Neji were all tied to a large tree with a thick rope. Gaara had panda ears tied to his head and his nose was colored black, Neji's hair had been bleached blond, and Itachi had sharpie doodles all over his face and neck. Ino stood next to them giggling happily.

"So you like?"

"Definitely, thanks Ino." Naruto said before he began laughing as hard as Sasuke.

"No problem just remember to untie them soon we're leaving in 20 minutes." She said as she headed back to the campground to finish packing.

Naruto helped Sasuke to his feet when he was done laughing and got ready to untie the three boys.

"Wait I wanna do something first." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto and pulled him close to him. He smirked at the three boys before he leaned in and captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss, he held the kiss as long as he could before Naruto broke away gasping for air. All three boys glared at Sasuke trying to set him on fire but it was no use.

"Okay I'm untying them now." Naruto mumbled blushing slightly. He untied the three boys from the tree quickly. Once untied all three glared at Sasuke but they had learned their lesson and wouldn't do something like that again, who knows what Naruto would do to them next time. Itachi said goodbye to Naruto before he turned and left the other 4 heading back to his own campsite.

"Come on guys let's go home now." Naruto said, and the four of them made their way back towards their friends. When they got back to the campsite everything was packed and everyone was ready to go home. As they walked home Sasuke glanced at the blond walking next to him and their joined hands. He realized he didn't want the blond to ever leave his side.

"Hey Naruto when we get back…will you move in with me?" Sasuke asked quietly suddenly embarrassed.

"Really…why?"

"I-I love you dobe and I want to be with you all the time." Sasuke confessed averting his eyes from the endless blue ones staring back at him.

"Of course I will Sasuke, I love you too." Naruto answered happily kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

THE END

A/N: And there it is the very last chapter of a week in the woods. WOOHOO I'm so happy I finished this story. O and I'm sorry if you hate the end I had trouble writing it I had no mountain dew to fuel me WAAH anyways THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY!! I love you all MUAH


End file.
